Well, that's a SHOCKR
by hushhushmygoddess
Summary: Nora thought her and Patch were in love. Key word thought. Patch left Nora for Marcie after her first time. Will she end up pregnant? Will she get hurt. Follow Nora on her very own life journey * disclaimer I do not own hush hush just the plot and added characters in this story*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't really know what I was thinking at that point in time. I had really thought that I had loved Patch. I still do, but I don't know what in the world possessed me to think that he loved me. Looking back on it all of the times that I had said that I had loved him he would say I know or thanks.

Now I know that I am three weeks pregnant with Patch Cipriano's baby. To bad he left me for that not in a good way whore Marcie Millar. Well here goes nothing.

I can't do anything about it. I don't know whether to keep it or to have an abortion. I mean here I sit staring at a tiny piece of plastic that could change my life forever. Do I really want to give my childhood up? No. Could I take a life? No!

I'm a child that might have a child.

What do I do?

Should I give birth to it?

Should I keep it?

Should I give it up for adoption?

Do I get an abortion?

Should I tell Patch?

These are all questions that are running through my head. There is really nothing I can do. I take a shakey breath and pull my phone out. I dial in the number and wait for it to ring

!

!

Then they pick up.

"Hello?" i hear them say. One more breath, and then

okay people this is my first fanfic. please review. who do you think it is? Patch? Her mom? Vee? Scott?

Should she get an abortion?

Should she tell patch?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Huh. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard Vee's voice. I mean the only thing I needed now was to have my best friend ignore me.

"Vee I need you to get down to the mall, the third floor bathrooms. Fifth stall. Please!" I begged her with all of my heart.

"Nora babe what's the matter?" She asked sounding slightly panicked.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know can you just get here please?" I asked letting the desperation color my voice. I hated this I wasn't a weak little girl. *Sigh* yes I am a weak little girl that let herself get knocked up by her cheating lying pathetic excuse of an ex boyfriend.

"Yeah, no need to worry babe. I'll be right there stay put!" she demanded.

_Yes mother _I thought. Huh, funny in less than 9 months I was going to be a mother, possibly.

*HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH*

Ten minutes later Vee was standing in front of me. I swear I could just about feel her concern smothering me.

Finally feeling stable enough to talk I took a deep breath. In and out, in and out. I chanted trying to get myself to breathe normally again.

"Vee" I started feeling just slightly panicked "I know this is going to completely shock you but…I might be pregnant." I mumbled the last part feeling ashamed of myself for letting it happen.

"Huh, what was that Nora I honestly didn't hear what you said?" she asked.

"I said that I might be pregnant." This time I spoke clearly.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait back up to the part where your not a virgin anymore. When did that happen? Where did that happen? Who did it happen with? Who's the baby's father? Where is he?" she said all in one breath.

"One question at a time. No obviously I'm not a virgin. It happened exactly three weeks ago on my seventeenth birthday. It happened at my house on midnight. Obviously it was with Patch. Obviously he's the father and right now he's probably a Marcie's house screwing that little slut." I explained.

"OH" was all she had to say.

_Flashback:_

**It was any other Monday. Gosh I hate Monday's. I hadn't seen Patch yet today but that was usual. He almost never showed lately. Although my birthday was on Friday. I thought he would be here, I mean I had sex with him and then he had to go so I hadn't seen him sense. _All well _I thought as I headed to lunch. Not much I could do about it.**

**As I walked out of A.P. English I saw people looking at me and whispering. I sigh wondering what nasty rumor Marcie had told the school this time.**

**Just as I walked into the cafeteria I heard Marcie's voice "Oh Patchy when are you going to tell that loser Nora that you want me now?" she questioned. I stopped in my tracks when I heard her voice. When I finally comprehended what she said I felt a rage building up deep inside pleading to be let loose. I flinched as I moved closer gosh I swear her voice is like she scraped her $150.00 manicured nails across a chalk board.**

**I broke through the crowd. "Wow Patch didn't peg you as someone who just had girls as a notch under your belt, although getting Marcie under your belt couldn't have been that hard. I mean what she's only laid what 99.99% of all the guys she could suck into her web. Literally. Well I have to admit it kind of sucks to know that you didn't even have the guts to brake up with me face-to-face. Oh and since we're not officially broken up, We Are Over! How's that for a brake up. Have fun y'all oh and Marcie your dad told me to tell you about your appointment at the gynecologist." I threw over my shoulder as I walked out of the cafeteria.**

Sucks that I had to find out that way.

"Nora, Nora!"

"Huh what?"

"I've been calling your name for about five minutes." She told me.

"Sorry I was thinking about Monday at lunch three weeks ago." I told her. Just as soon as that came out of my mouth she gave me a look of pity.

"I don't want your look of pity so just stop that. You know what, I want a complete make over, piercing, a tattoo, new clothes, new shoes, new hair, and new accessories." I told her.

She sighs but agrees. First off the hair salon! I pulled my cell phone to text my mom.

_Hey mom, me and Vee are going to stay out late do a make-over and grab some dinner. Be home around let's say 2:30._

A few minutes later she texted me back saying she wouldn't be home for a month, so to go crazy. I laughed when I read that text. Time to make all the boys wild before I become a balloon.

As soon as we got into the salon they put me in a chair.

I told them I wanted my hair to be permed to be straight.

An hour later they turned me around and I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. My hair was wavy and fell to my midback. It was a mahogany color with red and gold highlights in it. It looked amazing.

Our next stop was going to be the clothing stores.

50 tee shirts, 34 cami's , 29 tank tops , 17 skinny jeans, 32 dresses, 10 flare jeans, 9 hoodies, a bunch of lingerie , and 20 skirts later, Vee and I had to go put all of the clothes in the car.

We still had to get shoes, accessories, piercings , and my tattoo's.

So after three more hours I had gotten 34 earrings, 19 necklaces, 56 bracelets and anklets, a few stomach, tongue, and nose peircings, and 23 rings. Not to mention the 39 pairs of shoes I had gotten.

Now I only had to get peircings and tattoo's.

Vee got an ear piercing, and I got a stomach piercing, a nose ring, a tongue ring, and four ear piercings on each ear.

Then for my tattoo's. Yes plural, I got two. I got a pair of angel wings on my back as a reminder to him that I knew what he was. Then I got a snake that had it's tail wrapped around my thumb, making it's way up my arm to rest it's head right above my bicep.

Yes tomorrow no one would know what had hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know only a few of you read this story but thank you. This is my first Fanfic and it means a lot! So I have a few comments to the eople reviewed.**

**To crazy-person123 Nora is not over patch at least not yet. I heven't decided whether she should tell him though. This is just Nora's way of saying he doesn't control her. It wasn't meant to help you'll see why she did it later on in the story.**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed**

**Yaababa**

**Crazy-person123**

**And two others that don't have an account thank you so much ~hushhushmygoddess~**

I honestly don't think I got any sleep last night. I had a dream that I had the baby and Patch found out and took them from me. I hated the thought of that. It was then that I decided that I was keeping the baby.

I quickly hopped out of bed and took a shower. It felt so weird to have straight dark hair. All well, for now I could enjoy it. I took my shower in record time, and just as I had finished drying off I felt a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom and puked for the fifth time this week.

As soon as I finished I brushed my teeth, and used mouth wash. Once I was done with that I headed to my room and picked out my outfit for the day. It was January so it was pretty cold out today.

I decided to dress in a black cami that had lace on it. Over that I put on an off the shoulder top that was black. Then I put on a pair of black skinny jeans. Then I decided that this outfit was to plain, I needed some accessories. I quickly added a black chocker. Then I added fish-net finger gloves, and a studded belt. I pulled on a cropped leather jacket and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs I decided to have an orange and some orange yogurt. When I finished breakfast I ran up the stairs and threw everything out of my bag. I quickly transferred all of my stuff to a black fringed bag. When I looked at the clock I still had thirty minutes until I needed to be at school do I decided to put on some make-up and do something with my new hair. But before I could do that I had to put on shoes, I put on black ankle bootie wedges that zipped upon the sides.

I went into the bathroom and then I felt another wave of nausea. After I was finished I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash. Then I got to doing my make-up. I put on some black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, mascara, light blush, and some lipstick. Then I brushed my hair again. I wanted to keep some if it down but not all of it so I decided on a half down half up hair do. Then I grabbed some chapstick and out it on. Smacking my lips I saw that it was time to go, so I grabbed my bag and sunglasses and headed out to the garage.

I then got into my birthday present from my VERY rich new step-dad. He was on a business trip with my mom. My new baby was a black bmw m6 convertible. I have never used this car before but I was so excited to use it now. I started up the engine and I could barely hear the purr of the engine. I put the gear into shift and put my new license in my wallet. (I got it yesterday after the make over).

Within 5 minutes I was at the school. It usually took my thirty minutes because my car is slow. I still had twenty-five minutes until I had to get to class so I turned the radio on and plugged my mp3 player in. I had to laugh because the first song that played was _before he cheats _by_ Carrie Underwood._

I sat in my car for fifteen minutes flat before I was bored. I remember that one of my old friends had told me the more you wait in your car the more anxious people are. I mean everyone would notice that this was a new car because it came out last month, and nobody in my town had a car this nice. I decided it was time to get out even though I still had ten minutes. I sigh and grabbed my sunglasses. I didn't want anyone to know who I was yet. Then I put on some chapstick, stuck it in my back pocket, and put my wallet in my bag. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Then I got out of my leg and walked over to Vee's neon. I bent down and tapped on her window. She rolled her window down and then said "Can I heeelp you?" I rolled my eyes(not that she could see or anything) and replied "Yes you can Vee don't be so rude." I said. "O my god! Babe is that you, you look so weird!" she exclaimed. "Yes Vee it is me. I know I look weird but I'm not sure I want people to see the snake, and you know what they say 'go big or go home' so I decided to start with an outfit completely different than what I usually wear" I explained to her. "O" she said. I shook my head. I may look different and be a little different but Vee was still the same.

"We need to go we have seven minutes to get to class." She told me grabbing her back pack so that she could get out. I smiled and told her to move her but out of the car so we wouldn't be late for class. She got out of her car and we made our way to Ms. Garciaz class. "UUGGGHH!" Vee exclaimed to me as we sat down with three minutes to spare. "What now?" I asked her. She turned to me and answered "why do we have to have Spanish first? I don't want to have to think so early in the day." I laughed at her, as Ms. Garciaz entered the classroom. I walked up to her and showed her my license. She nodded that she knew who I was and I went to go sit back down. I pulled out a pencil and my Spanish notebook. I dated the page and waited for other people to come in. Just then Marcie came in and sat in her chair two seats behind Vee. She sneered at me even though she didn't know who I was.

Then she did something I don't think she's ever done before in her entire life. She raised her hand, and said "Ms. Garciaz why is a new girl sitting in Nora's seat?" Ms Garciaz turned to me and I nodded my head. I didn't care if they knew who I was, they would've had to find out sooner or later. She spoke up and said "class we don't have a new student it's Nora." I looked around at people and everyone looked shocked. I still hadn't taken off my sunglasses or coat.

People laughed and I vaguely heard Marcie say prove it. So I stood up and took my jacket and sunglasses off. I heard people laugh and some looked scared of me. I guess I could see why I had a black nose ring, four earrings in each ear, and a tattoo of a snake on my arm.

I sat back down and began taking notes for the rest of class. No one bothered me so I was fine. After the bell rang I put my glasses and jacket in my locker. The rest of the morning went by fast. People asking who I was. Me answering. Taking notes, the usual.

That was until lunch. I was walking into the cafeteria when I heard someone call my name "Nora!" I spun around to see

So how did I do. Who should it be. Should she run into patch.

Let me know I had fun writing this chapter. Read and review please.

~hushushmygoddess~


	4. Chapter 4

**So I haven't gotten many reviews but that's alright because I enjoy writing. I don't know much about pregnancy so a little help would be nice. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed.**

**~hushhushmygoddess~**

Marcie. Ugghh might as well face the music now. Slowly I looked her up and down and crossed my arms. She isn't going to control me in any way, shape, or form.

"What?" I questioned her. She smirked and didn't say anything. She just stared at me. Then she smirked.

"I just wanted to say that even though you changed your look Patch isn't going to go running back to you." She said snottily. "I don't care. In case you failed to notice, we broke up three weeks ago. Why would I try to get him back now, besides I don't want your leftovers?" I asked her icily. I honestly didn't care about her or Patch anymore. I just cared about my baby that was growing inside of me.

With that I whirled around and walked over to the lunch line. I decided now that I would be as healthy as possible. So I got a salad with a fruit cup and a water bottle. When I typed my number in the lunch lady looked a little surprised, not that I could blame her I did look completely different.

I looked around the cafeteria until I saw Vee at our usual table. Then I walked over to her. We sat in silence eating until she broke the silence. "I can't take it anymore, have you decided what your going to do with it?" she asked full of curiosity. I bit my lip and answered her "well, I had a dream last night that I had it and _he_ took it. I hated the thought of it so I decided to get a job and keep it." I told her. She nodded. "Have you made an appointment yet?" She asked me. I shook my head no. " Well you need to check up on that." She told me. "I know I do but hon, I just found out yesterday. It happened the day of my _birthday_." I said to her. She nodded in complete understanding. I let out a sigh I wonder how different my life would be today if I hadn't gotten pregnant. I don't regret it though; in fact I already love the baby that is growing inside of me. I smiled at the thought a baby growing in side of me.

It was made on December 31st and it is January 22nd so I am three weeks and I day pregnant. I just hope I don't stat showing until I am around four months. I don't want kids to harass my kid when it/they/he/she grows up.

Just then the bell for next period rang. Time for gym. I actually am really good at gym, but I'll have to take it slow because of the baby.

Just as I turned to leave I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around to see Patch. Uggghhh kill me now. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. "What?" I snapped at him, not in the mood. "I umm just wanted to say you look good, and it's nice to see you." He told me. Well time to turn on the bitch no one knew I had in me. "Well I wish I could say the same but I can't. Truth be told I really don't wish for anything right now except for you to leave me alone and never talk to me again." I said icily as I whirled around headed to gym.

As soon as I got in the gym I changed into a HUGE baggy shirt and some yoga pants. I then put on a pair of black and gray DC's and I was ready to go. When we got into our positions coach came around and checked if we had changed. Then we all started to do our stretch routine. Once we were finished coach told us to go do fifteen laps. _No problem _I thought. This was easy and I could take it easy. For the rest of gym we had free time. Then the bell rang. It only took me five minutes to put my clothes and jewelry on. Next class was biology. Not looking forward to it because Patch is my lab partner. It also sucks because our subject is pregnancies. Yeah just a little bit of a kwinkydink.

All well, I thought as I entered the class. I took my seat next to Patch and moved as far away from him as possible. Even if it was only three feet. He smirked at me and I glared at him. Then I took out my pencil and biology notebook. For once all coach had us do was take notes and watch a five minute video. When the bell rang I stood at the door waiting for Vee. She walked over to me and smiled.

"So you got any plans after school?" She asked curiously. I laughed and said "Yes I have a date with homework and I want to see if I can get an appointment with the doctors. You want to come to my house? We can do homework together, because we are in all of each others classes. Then if I can get the appointment you can come to be at you niece/nephew/godchild's first ultrasound." She smiled and whispered "I would love that. Wait godchild?" I sigh and replied "Well yeah. My mom's already the grandmother she can't be the godmother too you know." I said hoping she would be okay with it. "EEEEPPPPPP yes I would love to!" she squealed.

Smiling I walked over to my car. "Nora!" somebody called my name. Again. Jeesh how many times am I going to be called today? I turned to see Patch, again. I sigh and said "What?" in a bitchy tone. He sighs and said "Nothing I just wanted to know if you and Vee were going to go the party tonight, or the one on Friday." Seriously he should know I don't do parties by now I mean we only dated for oh you know seven months. "I'm not I don't know about Vee. And I'm not going to that skanky whore's house unless my life depends on it maybe not even then." I snapped at him. "anyways I have to go bah-bye now."

Then I got into my car. I noticed Vee's car wasn't in the parking lot so she must have gone to my house already. Then I turned my I-pod on and listened to _Glad You Came by The Wanted._

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I just loved that song, it just had a way of making you feel upbeat. I hit the back button and it started to replay immediately. Half way through the song I pulled into the garage. As I thought Vee was in her car gathering her stuff to go into the house. I grabbed my backpack and my mp3 and headed into the house.

"Okay so I think that we should start with the Spanish." I told Vee taking out our assignment. All we had to do was write the rainbow in Spanish and numbers up to twenty-five, then next to it write it in English. Easy

_rojo red naranja orange Amarillo yellow verde green azul blue violetta purple rosa pink blanco white negro black marron brown gris gray_

_uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco_

Done with that assignment. Then I decided to put my music on. Vee agreed and I started to hook my mp3 up. When I turned it on it started to play on my upbeat list. The song that came on was _you make me feel… by cobra starship ft sabi_. I loved this song. I swayed my hips to the beat as I started to make a snack. "Hey Vee do you want a snack?" I asked Vee. She looked up from the homework and nodded her head. So I started to make a peanut butter and fluff sandwich for each of us. Then I took out two water bottles from the fridge and went to sit at the island.

"Here." I said putting the sandwich and water in front of her. "Thanks" she said. "We only had Spanish homework so we're done." I told her. She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. I smiled at her. Then I took my phone and called the doctors office.

"Hello, this is Riley at the front desk. How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Nora gray and I need to get an ultrasound." I explained to Riley.

"Well your in luck we have a four o'clock appointment today. Can you make it?" she asked. I looked at the clock it said 3:15. you I could make it.

"Yes I can thank you." I said

"Okay thank you I will schedule you in."

"Goodbye." Then I hung the phone up.

"Vee pack up your stuff I have a doctors appointment. I just have to go change. And call your mom I want you to stay here tonight." I told her already on my way up the stairs.

I changed into a pair of pink drawstring pants. I threw on a cropped tank top that was pink. I took of all of my jewelry. I changed out all of my earrings for small diamond studs. I put on some pink socks and pink and white addidas then I changed my tongue ring to a gold barbell. I put in a small glow in the dark stomach ring. The I changed my nose ring out for a smaller pink gem nose ring. I grabbed a pink clutch, and threw my house keys, mp3, wallet, and some money into it. Then I grabbed a pink sweatshirt that had PINK 1986, written on it in white. I ran down the stairs and found Vee in my car with the music on and the engine running.

I hopped in the car and drove to the doctors. We got there at 3:50. I checked in and signed the papers. Then ten minutes later my name was called Vee stood up with me and the doctor walked me to the room. The doctor checked my height, weight, heartbeat, and the other stuff for a normal check-up. "Well everything seems normal. I just need you to lay down so that I can check the ultrasound." I nodded and took off my sweatshirt. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I know as soon as the baby starts to grow I will have to take out the belly ring." I told him. He just nodded at me. Then he patted the bed. I laid down and I felt my throat close.

I felt Vee grab my hand. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the doctor raise his eyebrow. "She's my best friend, and my mom's out of town until March 1st." I explained. He just nodded to me. Then he got the machine out. "This may be a little cold." He said to me as he squirted a gel onto my stomach. "Holy Shit!" I exclaimed. It was like liquid ice. He just laughed an moved the wand on my stomach. I looked at the screen and said "Is that what I think it is?"

**So what do you think it is? What do you think it should be? Let me know I would love the feed back. Thanks to those of you that constantly read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So only a few of you have guessed. **

"Triplets." The doctor said. Triplets. I'm having triplets. Not one. Not two. But three. Three little babies growing up inside of me. I loved the thought. Then realization hit me. I'm going to be a mother; I have three little lives growing inside of me. I'm responsible for three tiny babies.

"There are three options you have; one you can get an abortion, two you can give it up for adoption, and three you can keep it. If you want to get an abortion you can only get it before they are twelve weeks or three months." He explained all of the options. I shook my head at him.

"I'm not getting an abortion. When I thought it was only one baby I couldn't bear the thought of taking a life. Now that I know it is three it would kill me to take three lives, especially ones that haven't had a chance to live yet." I told the doctor. He nodded

" I completely understand, you are one of the few teen mothers that are mature enough to give up the rest of your childhood for the sake of your child, or in this case children." He said to me. That news shocked me and made me feel good about myself.

"How many weeks are you?" he asked me curiously.

"Oh umm, I'm three weeks and one day pregnant." I stated. He looked shocked.

"Wow not many people can be that specific." He told me.

"Yeah well I doubt many people remember but it was my first time and three days later I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me in front of the whole school. So I doubt that I could forget." I told him. He nodded.

"Well that's quite a way to find out. Could you come back on Sunday when you're exactly a month."

"Yes I can."

"That's great. I will just be back I am going to go get your ultrasound." He said. I nodded signaling that I understood.

"EEPPP I'm going to be the godmother of three beautiful little babies." Squealed Vee as soon as the doctor left the room. I smiled at her.

Then the doctor came back with the ultrasound. I have to say I couldn't think I've ever been happier than right now. My babies were happy and healthy. "Thanks doc." I said hopping off the bed and leaving the room. I quickly put my ultrasound in my purse and went to the front desk. I made an appointment and then I went to the bathroom.

I felt a tear slip down my face. What if I wasn't a good mother to my babies? What if I failed? Could I finish high school? All of these questions were running through my head.

As I walked out of the bathroom I ran into Patch and Marcie.

"Hi Nora what are you doing here?" Marcie asked acting civil.

"Oh hi I just had a check up do you?" I asked truly curious as to why she was here. She looked at Patch asking him a silent question. He nodded to her and she turned to face me.

"Patch and I are having a baby!" she squealed. It was then that I realized she loved Patch and she wanted to be with him.

"Really?" I asked her keeping every ounce of jealousy out of my voice. She nodded and I gave her a hug.

"That's great!" I squealed sounding excited. I was not excited, but it was clear that she was.

"But I have to go, Vee is sleeping over and it's already 6:15 and we haven't eaten dinner yet. Sorry but it's great to see you. By the way how far along are you?" I asked

"Oh I'm exactly three weeks today." She said to me.

"Well that's great Marcie see you tomorrow." I said as I walked away already feeling the tears stinging at my eyes. How could he do that? We weren't even done yet and he had sex with her. Maybe it wasn't the first time either. Maybe he only got her pregnant three weeks ago. How could he do that after my first time? Why did he do it? Did he even care about me, or was I just a piece of ass to him?

"Come on Vee let's go right now." I said to Vee already grabbing her arm and pulling her out to my car.

"Nora babe, what's wrong?" she asked me sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing except the fact that I ran into Marcie when I was coming out of the girls' bathroom. Hey did you know Marcie's exactly three weeks pregnant today?" I asked Vee in an icy tone. As soon as I realized I had used my bitch tone I apologized.

"Sorry, it's just that the day after Patch and I did it he went and slept with Marcie. And he got her pregnant. But I can't be mad at her, because she is so excited about the baby." I explained to Vee. Once I was done with my rant Vee gasped.

"Oh Nora I am SOOOOO sorry no one deserves to be cheated on, especially you." She exclaimed to me reaching over to give me a hug. After she gave me a hug I told her it was alright. Then I blasted the music. The song _Undo It by Carrie Underwood_ came on.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be  
The way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
And, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

If I Had You : Adam Lambert

So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
(Never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
(It'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you.  
Kat Deluna : Run The Show ft Busta Rhymes

_(Let's Stay)_

_Ha_

_Red One_

_Konvict_

_Slim, long_

_Kat Deluna_

_GMB_

_Kat Deluna_

_Busta Busta_

_You front this_

_Kat Deluna, Hey Hey_

_Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin' (Here we go)_

_Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin' (Here we go)_

_Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin' (Kat Deluna)_

_Let's get it goin', let's keep it goin' (Step it musician let it flow)_

_Got you half flippin' like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause you on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Bite your lips 'cause you know that you feel it_

_When I shake it you know you're addicted_

_I see you're lovin' this song, dominicana_

_You like the way that I dance the bachata_

_Don't stop now, 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Give you that gutta you feel in your soul_

_My heart beats like a drum can you hear it?_

_(Let hear what the people say)_

_I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Check,_

_In case you know no one,_

_Let's get this one thing clear_

_It's busta bust baby and I run this thing here (Yeah)_

_So what the fuss (Trust)_

_Im'a shine from the wrist wear to every aspect of a being (So)_

_I'm so sincere_

_(Hey) Looks (Uh) Try it (Oh) People (Ya) Riot (Gnu)_

_I'm bad like a plane, I'm 'bout to bounce, call a pilot (Yeah)_

_I'm gettin' fat from all this money, I don't want a diet (Oh)_

_I run it like a drill sergeant, till the people tired. (Ay)_

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_

_(Here we go)_

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_

_(Here we go)_

_One-hundred-percent-uh_

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_

_(Here we go)_

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_

_(Here we go)_

_Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready_

_(Here we go)_

_(Oooh)_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Don't stop it now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

_He-hey eh eh hey_

Just as the song ended I pulled into a Steak house. YUM! I knew I had to eat healthy for the babies, so I would order steak, mashed potatoes, a salad, and vegetables. Delicious. Anyways so as I pulled in I almost got smashed into a jeep. GRR!

I pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. I zipped up my sweatshirt until it was at the top of my ribcage. I threw my keys into my purse, and got out of the car. I jogged into the place and put my name in. Good thing that I had thought to bring cash. As soon as Vee came into the place we were being seated. We ordered our drinks. A virgin pina colada for Vee, and a water for me. We ate and talked about small stuff. Then we went home.

As I got home I ran up the stairs to change into my pajamas.

I changed into a night before christmas tanktop. Then I put on some black short-shorts. I stepped into big fuzzy slippers. Then I pulled on a silk robe. To top it off I put on a black and pink sleeping mask. I put on all studs. I kept my stomach ring on and I kept my nose ring in. I cleaned my peircings, and I put vaseline on my tattoo's. I called up to Vee and told her it was safe to head up the stairs. I pulled out my trundle and I set my bedroom up so that Vee could sleep.

That night I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So did any of you expect that. Probably not well read and review. By the way people I take criticism but I had Nora change her look for a reason. Cioa for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review people **

**Check out her outfits**

**Her outfit for yesterday-** my_first_day/set?id=51662996

**Her doctor's outfit for yesterday-** noras_doctor_outfit/set?id=51800453

**Her pajamas-**

pajama_set/set?id=51844332

**her outfit for today-**

2rd_day/set?id=51682240

I woke up at 5 o'clock today. I took a shower and then I got dressed. I decided to wear white today. So I put on a pair of white (Paige denim-that's the brand) flare jeans. Then I pulled on a bra (obviously) and then I pulled on a white tank top. Then I pulled on a tank top that was cropped and tied in the front, it had a heart made of sequins on it. I slipped on a pair of white peep-toe pumps. Then I put on a belt with silver studs on it. I then added my accessories. I put on a necklace that had a heart made of diamonds. I put on a pack of silver bangles, a sapphire oval in diamond ring, a blue nose ring that wasn't real but matched the color of my ring, and tongue ring that had a black coiled snake on it.

Then I walked into my room, and woke Vee up. As I was walking downstairs a wave of nausea hit me. I quickly scurried to the bathroom, and got sick. I felt someone hold my hair back. I looked back and saw that Vee was holding my hair back for me.

"Thanks Vee." I said as I stood up and walked over to the sink. She nodded and grabbed a brush to brush her hair as I went to brush my teeth. After I finished that I left my hair down after I brushed it. I put on eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipstick. Then I put on chap stick.

I walked into my room so that Vee could get ready. I grabbed my jacket from yesterday, my bag, and my sunglasses. Then I headed downstairs. I decided to cook a good breakfast and made eggs, bacon, and toast. I scrambled the eggs and put them in the frying pan. I popped the toast in the toaster, and put the pre-cooked bacon in the microwave. I put two glasses out, one for me and one for Vee. After everything was cooked I split it evenly between us.

Then Vee came in. We sat in a comfortable silence. Well it was comfortable for me anyways.

"Uggghhh I can't take it any more. Tell me what you think about Marcie." demanded Vee.

"Well let's face it Marcie is only being nice to me because she has Patch now. She was horrible to me when I was dating Patch. Now she's being nice to me. She actually likes him. Plus she's pregnant with his baby, or babies." I said to Vee as though explaining it to a five-year-old.

"Well you're pregnant with his babies. Plural as in three of them." She told me.

"Well if she's three weeks pregnant then he cheated on me the day after we did it. So as far as I'm concerned I don't want him back. No I'm not over him, but he cheated on me so I can't forgive him just yet, maybe not ever. Plus I know that I can take care of these babies on my own with your help. I don't think she could. Besides I'm not sure I want him to know." I said to Vee.

"Well I can't give you an answer to that 'cuz I wouldn't be to sure either. By the way I love your outfit today you went from black to white." She said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks I thought hey do the rainbow, you know red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and brown then instead of doing black and then white I'm going to do the rainbow and add black and white on to the end you know." I told her my plans for my outfits.

"Yeah I know right." She exclaimed. "Hey we have to get to school." She told me. I looked at the clock and nodded. We walked over to my car and got in.

"Hey Vee what would you think of sleeping here till my mom gets back on march 1st?" I asked her. I didn't want to be alone just yet.

"I'll think about it and call my mom to see what she says." Vee answered turning my mp3 on. The song _Rock Star by Prima J_ came on.

_Right about now_

[Verse One:]  
Woah  
Tell me what you think you looking at  
Oh  
So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth  
Now  
And now I'm stuck inside your memory  
So  
That's why it's so hard to get rid of me

[Bridge:]  
I am incredible, so unforgettable  
So no one can take my place  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
So, girl, get outta my face  
Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
Maybe 'cause we're so amazing  
Everybody in a daze  
And that's the reason why they're hating  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we going really far,  
And you all ain't even heard it all

[Chorus:]  
You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me  
'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me

[Verse Two:]  
Wow  
It seems to me like I was bothering  
How  
'cause I make walking look like modelling  
Wow  
It ain't my fault the boys keep following  
Now  
If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

[High bridge:]  
We're PRIMA J, you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now  
The ground we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now

[Chorus x2]

Why don't you take a picture  
It lasts longer

I laughed at the end of the song.

Then I pulled into the parking lot. I saw Marcie and Patch together. I sigh, now that I know that Marcie is pregnant couls I tell Patch. I'm not really sure I can.

**So I wanted to tell all Y'all I messed up with Nora's birthday. Insteasd of it being on Friday it was on Saturday, but they didn't do it until 12:00 on Saturday night so nora got pregnant on Saturday night.**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**To anon I have one thing to say and that is all in good time anon all in good time.**

"Hey Nora!" I heard a deep voice call out to me. I turned and saw Patch. He looked a bit different, he had on his black boots and black jeans but his tee had that funny saying 'silence is golden, duct tape is silver'. He had changed. Switching into bitch mode I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I asked a sneer forming on my face without my permission.

"What's your problem? You're being a major bitch to me but you're being nice to Marcie." He said.

"What's my problem? Are you serious? I can tell from your facial expression you are. Are you really that stupid? You got that fat cow pregnant the day after we had sex for the first time. My first time. And you have the nerve to not even a week later flaunt it in front of the school, while I had no idea. You are really stupid. And by the way good job you're a father. Have fun and try not to cheat on Marcie, because she's pregnant with your children. So I'm going to say this once and one time only stay the FUCK away from me and never talk to me. And tell that to your fat cow of a bitch to. But before I go I have one question, was she good did she satisfy your needs?" I stated icily flipping my hair and walking away leaving him in a stunned silence.

Marcie bumped into me on her way to find Patch.

"Have you seen Patch Nora?"

"Yeah now leave to go find yo' baby daddy." I sneered at her walking away bumping into her on purpose as I walked away. For the second time in less than five minutes leaving a person staring after me in stunned silence.

I blew a breath out. I had finally spoke my mind to Marcie and truth be told it felt fuckin good. I continued to walk to Spanish. I could barely contain my excitement. I had done it. I giggled to myself 'take that biotch' I thought to Marcie silently. The day passed quickly with little incident. Nothing much happened. I did get sick at lunch though. I just passed it off as the flu though because it is the middle of winter. I thank the higher power up there cause people believed me.

At home…

I got home and Vee and I started to do our homework. I paid extra attention to the biology homework because it explained pregnancy. I smile at some of the facts. I decided I would learn ten new languages.

German

Mandarin

French

Spanish

Greek

Russian

Turkish

Roman

Ancient Greek

Latin and

I would do this because if you taught yourself thing while you're pregnant the baby can hear you. It increases smarts. All the while playing music.

At around 4:30 I decided to make dinner. We decided to have salmon salad. Vee (surprisingly) didn't object. She was the one that suggested it because she wants me and the babies to be healthy. I turned up the music and began to sing along to Ke$ha: we are who we are.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got our hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[Chorus:]  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

I loved this song, because just like glad you came it made me feel happy and upbeat. After dinner I took another shower and me and Vee decided to play cards.

Before I went to bed I realized that I can do this. I will do this. I have my babies to keep me alive. I have Vee to help out. This is the life, and now I can't wait for the ultrasound.

**What do you think. Did she do the right thing. Don't worry patch will find out soon enough my darlings**

**Thanks read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry yall, umm I screwed up with ma last update umm she technically got pregnant EARLY on Sunday morning**

I woke up and took a shower. I decided to dress up extra sexy this morning. So I pulled on a strapless lacy bra and matching boy shorts. Then I pulled on a bright red lace strap tank top. I then pulled on a black pleated pull on micro-mini skirt. Over the red tank top I pulled on a red cropped tied superman shirt. Then I put on (bebe this being the brand) wedge flip flops. I put on a red belt and made it slanted on the top of my skirt.

Now for the accessories I thought as I walked into my room. I stood in front of the mirror I put up yesterday. I put on bangles from hot topic on. The right wrist had on all red bangles that said bite me on it. The left wrist had on black bangles that said heart breaker on it. Then for a necklace I pulled on a red straw berry that had diamonds on it. For a ring I decided on a 14k gold garnet ring. I pulled my hair into a pony and put my sunglasses on, on top of my head. I grabbed a red trench coat and my bag and made my way down the stairs. There I saw Vee cooking sausage and eggs for breakfast. She had already put two glasses of orange juice on the table.

I felt a wave of nausea and ran for the bathroom. O felt Vee right behind me. And sure enough when I stood up she was handing me my tooth brush with toothpaste already on it. I quickly brushed my teeth and decided I'd rinse my mouth with mouth wash after breakfast. Walking out to the table Vee was putting two links of sausage and half of the eggs on a plate. She handed me the plate and I sat down. As we ate she started to ask questions about the babies.

"So I know this might be an over the top question, but are you going to tell Patch?"

"Umm I've thought about it but there are both pros and cons so I'll have to sleep on it for a while."

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Yes Vee I've thought of three names in each gender in one maybe two days." I answered her with heavy sarcasm.

"Well sorry but anyways, what do you want the babies to be?"

"Umm I don't really care I just want them to be happy and healthy, but to be honest I think I would want two girls and one boy." I answered. I really didn't think about this but it just got blurted from my mouth.

"Do you want to live in this house with your babies?"

"Actually this is one that I have thought about. I think that I want to move out of state for a couple years, and you're welcome to come with me and the babies if you want." I proposed my idea to her. She squealed and said

"Well I would love to but let's see how it goes for the next month and see if we can stand to live with each other." I nodded my head to her answer and began to eat my breakfast. After I was done I washed our dishes and went to brush my teeth again. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my coat and bag and with a quick, 'Vee time to go' we were on our way to the car to go to school. Plugging in my mp3 I turned on the song _moves like jagger: Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera_

_Oh, yeah  
Oh!_

[Verse 1:]  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

[Chorus:]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

[Verse 2:]  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

[Chorus:]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

[Bridge:]  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

[Chorus:]  
Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car. Locking arms with Vee, we made our way to spanish. Yippee! Again I got sick at lunch and again it was a normal day.

When Vee and I got home I put on the music and started to do our homework. Halfway through I decided to make a snack for Vee and I. I decided to make nothing, and grabbed to oranges and waters. After we did our homework Vee and I decided to make dinner. We made porkchops with sazon,and adobo. Then we made perogies with sazon and adobo. For a vegetable I made carrotts. I obviously had a water and Vee had a chocolate milk. After dinner Vee and I watched a horror movie- halloween-. It didn't scare me as much as it scared vee, but I mean come on that could never happen ao why be scared of it? After watching the movie Vee suggested that we do research on pregnancy. After printing out paper after paper, we deleted our history. I don't want my mom to know until I'm completely ready to tell her.

Not knowing what to do I decided to take another shower. After that I got into one of my new pairs of pajamas. Nothing major just striped red and pink pants and a red t-shirt. I slipped on red and white polka-dotted slippers, and put a red sleeping mask on top of my head.

I laid down and finally fell into a dreamless sleep

**So watcha think. Read and review. Plus sorry to all of my reviewers I already decided how he is going to find out and I did take one of the suggestions into mind. Xo hushhushmygoddess oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so thank you to those of you that constantly r&r**

I woke up to take a shower and ran to the bathroom. That's a little strange because I usually get sick after I'm dressed. All well most women get sick immediately. I hopped into the shower and proceeded to take a shower.

I dried off and decided on nothing to flashy for today. Today was an orange day. I pulled on panties and a bra. Then I pulled on a pair of CYCLE (that's the brand) orange skinny jeans. I pulled on an orange tank-top and then I pulled on a raven top. I quickly put on a belt and walked over to my jewelry. I decided on a skinny rubber orange bangle for my left wrist and a silver closure triple braided orange cuff bracelet for my right wrist. I put on a citrine stone necklace, and a citrine stone ring. I grabbed a black sweatshirt, my bag, and I put on orange flip-flops. Smiling I headed downstairs.

I started to cook eggs and bacon. Though as soon as I got a whiff of the bacon, I ran to the bathroom, and got sick. I vaguely felt Vee hold my hair back as I got sick. I brushed my teeth and used mouthwash. I ran back to the kitchen and checked the package of bacon. The expiration date said that it has expired last year. EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW disgusting. I have to remember to thank my little babies, or I would have eaten expired bacon. Anyway I threw out the bacon and made toast. Vee and I ate in silence much like the days before.

Everything went the same. When we got home we did homework and I made us a snack. Boo. Then I decided to clean the house. All I really had to do was the bathrooms, and laundry. Cranking up the music I put on Rainbow by Jessie j. I started to sing along as I went up the stairs to get changed. I couldn't decide what to wear so I decided to put on the outfit that I had worn to the doctor's. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and began to clean. So that was how I spent my day. Cleaning and singing to my mp3. Perfect. Vee and I went out to dinner and all I got was salad and water.

I got home and changed into a tee and flannel pajama pants. Except today is the exception because I didn't fall into a dreamless sleep. Instead I saw Patch standing there in front of me. I sneered and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What do you want?" I spat the words at him. He sigh and crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I know you're probably pissed at me. You can ask me any question you want and I'll answer them."

"Okay is Marcie pregnant. And if she is, is it your baby?" I questioned.

"Yes she is pregnant, and yes it is mine."

"Why did you sleep with her?"

"I was upset, because the archangels told me that she was my new charge. That's why I'd had to leave they were calling me. They told me I was to have no contact with you. So I went straight to her house, and I don't know it kind of just happened." I scoffed.

"Yeah and I suppose that if I slept with Scott and said it just happened you would be okay with that. Yeah get real you'd have a bitch fit. Did you ever even love me?" I said I closed my eyes because I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't over Patch yet so please don't say yes. His eyes softened from onyx to a shadowy gray.

"Of course I loved you. I still love you. Don't make this harder." I sniffled.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. You've got to be kidding me! I loved you, I was a virgin! A virgin! And you took that away from me. You left me alone and-. No you know what I shouldn't've wasted my time on you. Just leave, because you have no idea how hard this has been on me. So I don't know what to tell you jus/" I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine. I couldn't help it I let out a moan. Patch took that as a go ahead and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My hands found their way to his hair, as one of his hands snaked down to my waist, and the other snaked its way to my hair. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt my back come into contact with a wall and I let out another moan. He broke away to let me breathe but his lips never left my skin. I pulled his face back to mine and our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win and I let him explore my mouth. I broke away and said "No huh don't huh we can't huh don't huh do this uuuhhhhh yes I mean no don't" I said pushing him off.

"If you ever want me Angel just give me a call" and with that I woke up panting in a cold sweat.


	10. Chapter 10

**So how was that for some Nora/Patch? Read and review. Also I'm going to put Nora's outfits on my page, check them out before you tell me that she needs to improve her style. By the way Vee knows about angels. And she lost weight so now she is average not skinny, but not fat.**

I lay in my bed and took a few deep breaths. I got up and felt a wave of nausea so I ran to the bathroom. I felt someone holding my hair back and as soon as I was finished I immediately began to say 'thank you Vee' but it wasn't Vee it was Patch. I rubbed my eyes and as soon as I opened them Patch was gone and I was alone. I felt like I wanted to look good today so I chose my outfit and went to take a shower. I thought I heard Patch's voice, but when I looked around the shower curtain no one was there. I decided I must be going crazy and rinsed my hair. I hopped out of the shower and got dresses.

I have to admit my outfit for today it pretty funky. I pulled on my panties and bra, and then I pulled on a pair of yellow skinny jeans. Then I pulled on a yellow strappy tank top. Over that I put on a yellow Reiss Esmeralda halter top. I put a yellow belt on and then I pulled on black boots that go to about two inches under your calf. I walked over to my mirror and picked my accessories out. I pulled on yellow knit fingerless gloves on my hands. I picked out a Blue Nile Angelfish necklace on. Then I put on a yellow cuff bracelet on and a clear bulky fake ring with a yellow flower on it. I grabbed my bag and sweatshirt and hopped down the stairs three at a time. I saw Vee cooking pancakes by the stove. I threw my hair up in a pony and sat down at the table. She turned around to put a pancake on my plate.

"NORA KATHERINE GRAY!" Vee screeched at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck is that on your neck? How in the fuck did you get that?" she continued still screeching.

"First of all I don't know what your talking about so I don't know." I told her getting up and walking to the bathroom. As soon as I looked in the mirror I caught sight on what she was talking about.

"Umm that is a hickey. I got it when a guy was sucking on my neck, you know that's generally how you get a hickey." I finished my explanation by sitting in my seat and taking a bite of my pancake.

"I know that dip-shit, what I meant was who have it to you and when?"

"Oh that's easy to explain. Patch gave it to me last night." I said leaning back knowing I was going to get question after question.

"What? Wait you said last night, and you were sleeping last night so he couldn't have given it to you unless- wait did he dream walk you?"

"I don't know if dream walk is the correct term but uh pretty much yeah."

"Did you two have sex?"

"God no Vee. No I didn't even want to kiss him and then I gave in but no I pushed him away before even an article of clothing was removed. God have some faith in me will ya?"

"Why I know you still love him?"

"Yes I do still love him, but he is with another woman. Plus I asked him if Marcie was pregnant ad if it was his and he said yes. And then when I asked how it happened he said and I quote 'I don't know it just happened'." She looked horrified.

"NO what did you say to him?"

"Oh I said Yeah and I suppose that if I slept with Scott and said it just happened you would be okay with that. Yeah get real you'd have a bitch fit." I said quoting what I had said to Patch the night before. She giggled a bit and then went back to eating. I took that as a go ahead and finished eating. After we ate I hopped in the car and Vee and I drove to school.

I was walking to Spanish when I heard Marcie calling my name.

"Yo Nora seriously, I heard you called me a fat cow and Patch's bitch." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to look at her.

"Yeah I did. Get over it you are going to be a fat cow in a few months, if you don't abort it. Which you might we won't know until it happens now will we? And you are Patch's bitch. I mean you only cling to him twenty-four/seven. Now leave me alone I want nothing to do with you, Patch, or that baby inside of you." I sneered at her walking away from her. Seriously that bitch needs to get the message I don't like her.

I walked into Spanish and took a seat. Fifteen minutes after I felt sick so I shot my hand up in the air.

"Yes Nora?" questioned Ms. Garciaz.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine just sign out and be here in five minutes."

"Okay thank you."

I quickly got up and signed out. I basically ran to the bathroom, and only made it just in time. I got sick, and then I stood up. When I turned around I saw Marcie getting sick. I tried to wash my hands and sneak out but that didn't work.

"Well, well, well is our little Nora sick." Taunted Marcie.

"No I'm not, duh" I said to her sarcastically "I already told everyone I have the flu. Get this through that thick skull. Let it sink into the salt-grain sized brain that you have. I have the flu, nothing more and nothing less." I said calmly. Crossing my arms over my chest. I flipped my hair and cocked my right hip out. My bitch pose.

"I don't believe you. But if you insist, just don't let me catch you doing anything out of ordinary, because the results won't be pretty." She said.

"Bring it bitch." I snapped walking past her and bumping my shoulder into her purposely.

The rest of the day went by fast doing the usual. Then Saturday I got dressed and then I got sick. I decided it was a relaxing day and spent the day lounging around watching movies with Vee.

So now here I am on a Sunday morning getting ready for my one month ultrasound. I threw on a pair of blue drawstring sweatpants that were a light ocean blue. Then I put on a plain light ocean blue t-shirt. I threw on some black, white and blue DC's. Then I went to my jewelry section. I put on the small gemmed belly ring so it wouldn't interfere too much. I put on a blue and silver tongue ring, a fake blue nose ring, silver and blue bangles, a handcuffed blue necklace, studs, and a blue topaz accented ring. Then I slipped on a headband with a bow on the side. Grabbing a bag I walked down the stairs to get breakfast.

I went through the cabinets until I found a box of brown cinnamon and sugar oatmeal. I started making a bowl for me and a bowl for Vee. When it was done I walked up the stairs. I knocked and went to sit on Vee.

"OI bitch get off of me! You know you don't weigh 134 pounds anymore." Vee exclaimed sitting up, indicating she was already awake. I walked to the closet and picked out jeans, a tee, and sneakers for her to wear.

"Oh shut up will ya'. I mean come on I haven't even gained one pound and by the way I only weigh 128 pounds. Thank you very much. Now go get dressed so that we can eat and then go to my ultra-sound" I told her pushing her into the bathroom, on my way down the stairs.

Sitting down I started to eat my breakfast. Vee came down the stairs and started to eat too. We scarfed the oatmeal up like it was our last meal. Hopping up I ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and then I was ready to go. Walking out to the kitchen I grabbed Vee's hand and led her out to my car. We drove all the way out to the hospital. I signed in and then I was called.

The doctor told me that everything was fine with the triplets. That really made my day. He told me to get some vitamins to take daily. Then he gave me a picture of the babies. I took the picture and headed to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and then I headed out to the front desk.

"Hi my name is Nora Gray and I need to make an appointment in exactly 4 weeks if that is possible." I told the lady at the counter.

"As a matter of fact we have an opening on then 25th of February exactly four weeks away." She said as she began typing.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it." I said turning to go to Vee. As I was walking to Vee someone stepped out into my path.

"OI watch it bitch, and you should really learn to walk." I heard the voice of Marcie.

"Maybe you should learn to walk. And while your at it you might want to learn how to come up with a better comeback." I said getting into my bitch pose. Just then Patch came over and pulled Marcie into his side putting his arm over her shoulders. Marcie turned her attention to my hand. Patch whispered something in her ear and turned to leave. Marcie waited until he left and returned her attention to my hands.

"Ooohhh what's that?" she questioned snatching the picture of my ultra-sound out of my hand.

"Hey give that back you little whore!" I shouted making a grab for it.

"Aww what's this? Is little Nora pregnant?" she taunted me. She flipped her hair and continued. "Whatever I'm the one pregnant with Patch's kid. But don't doubt that everyone in school will know that your pregnant tomorrow." She said flicking the photo of my babies at me. And with that she turned around and left.

**So not many reviews at all. I just wanted to let all of my fans know that I won't be posting chapter 10 until I have t least 75 reviews. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm going to quote a lot of people right now "if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all!" so a lot of people have begged me for the next chapter but it is not nice. Have fun with Nora as she makes a HUGE mistake! **

I ignored that bitch and continued to make my way over to Vee.

"What was that about babe?" she questioned me curiously.

"Well Marcie ran into me and had the nerve to tell me that I should probably learn to walk. Then I snapped at her and told her that she should learn how to walk and while she was at it she should probably learn how to come up with better comebacks. Than Patch came over whispered something to Marcie, and disappeared. After that she snatched my ultra-sound photo out of my hands and looked at it saying that after tomorrow everyone at school would know that I was pregnant. And that nothing matters because she is pregnant with Patch's kid. So nothing really, just complete and utter bullshit." I explained all in one breath pulling Vee out to my car. We sat in the car listening to my music when all of a sudden I just had a thought.

"I want to go to a club tonight." I told Vee being completely serious.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining but why?" she questioned. Tightening my grip on the steering wheel I sigh and started to explain my logic to her.

"Well I don't doubt that Marcie will tell the whole school that I'm pregnant, so I want to have a little fun before all the rumors are spread about me. Plus I don't know when I will start to show but I want to do something totally wild, irresponsible, and spontaneous before I have to give my childhood up to have the babies." I told Vee.

"Okay" she nodded.

By this time we where at home, so I got on a totally slutty outfit. I pulled on a gala drape tube top that was a nice light ocean blue. It came about three inches above my belly button. I then pulled on a mint bodycon wavy mini skirt that matched my tube top. Then I pulled on a pair of lili suedette strappy t bar wedges that matched my outfit. I walked over to my jewelry and began to pick out my accessories. I pulled on a different pair of blue and silver bangles. Then I pulled on a blue small crystal brulee bracelet. I kept on the blue topaz ring I had decided on earlier. I did however decide to change all of my earrings. For the first hole I put on silver disc and blue shell drop earrings. I moved the blue topaz studs to my second hole. My third hole had a pair of funky house of Harlow 1960 star turquoise stud earrings. Then for my fourth holes I put on a pair of smarty stud earrings. I kept my tongue ring on but decided to change my belly ring, I changed it to a moon and star thingamabob. I pulled on a Blue Nile Princess Cut Blue Topaz Solitaire Pendant in 18k White Gold necklace. I also kept in my nose ring. Grabbing a double breasted turquoise linen coat and a blue glitter clutch I headed down the stairs.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I smiled at the reflection. You couldn't tell that I was a pregnant 17 year old, or that my ex-boyfriend got me pregnant. Nope and I look F-I-N-E fine. Still smiling I grabbed a blue hair band and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom, I walked to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards until I decided on a package of pop tarts. I took a deep breath and went to the upstairs bathroom to put my make-up on. I grabbed all of my supplies and walked into the bathroom. I put on black eyeliner, a line of white eyeliner on my top lid and then dusted light blue onto it, mascara, blush, lipstick, and then a coat of clear gloss. Smacking my lips together in satisfaction I smiled and walked into my room.

I pulled Vee up from the computer and told her to let's go. Two hours later we were in New Hampshire standing in a line to get into a new club called Apocalypse. The bouncer looked at us and grunted ID's. I handed him my fake ID that said my name was Katherine Sky Varian. I had no idea what I was doing when I was making the names. Vee's name was Victoria Sophia Ludlow. He handed them back to us and let us through. I squealed in excitement and immediately grabbed me and Vee a table.

~~~~~~~N/P?~~~~~~~~~ A hour later….

An hour later Vee and I sat at a table with seven other guys and sat there playing I never. It was Vee's turn. We just started so everyone has 20 gummy worms.

"I never…slept with someone the same sex." Two of the guys ate one. There names were Miguel and Louise. We didn't question them on how because they were gay and 'together'. Next up was a serious hottie named James. "I never…had sex." Vee was the only one that didn't eat one. All of the guys Miguel, Louise (they didn't have to explain), James, Ethan, Alex, Jesse, and Chris all took turns explaining their first time. Then they all turned to me and I began to explain "I thought I was madly in love with my boyfriend. It was 11 pm on my birthday. Everything was perfect. Until right after we finished he left. Didn't talk to me until three days later on Monday when I found out he had been cheating on me with someone I absolutely despise." I finished letting out a bitter laugh. "My turn okay. I never…got a blow job." All of the guys except James ate one. I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. He huffed and began his explanation. "Well I had a girlfriend and no joke she just laid there like a dead corpse. I never ate her out or anything. I never got a blowjob 'cuz she was always like 'no way I'm putting that thing in my mouth EWWW'" by the end of his conclusion we were all laughing our asses off.

We finished and Vee surprisingly (I say this because this was the sex version of I never) won.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH I know let's play pick up lines. It's when two people go against one another and come up with sexual saying-pickup lines. It goes until someone can't think of anymore no repeating." I said all in one breath bouncing in my seat. They all nodded. "OK so me against Vee." I announced facing Vee. I gestured to her saying that she should go first.

Vee– "The word of the day is "legs." Let's go back to my place and spread the word."

Me– "You must be a general, because my privates just snapped to attention!"

Vee– "Do you know what I like in a girl? My dick"

Me– "There are 206 bones in the human body... do you want another one?"

"Damn I'm out." Vee said switching places with Miguel.

Miguel– "I don't know much about pies but DAMN you make my banana cream."

Me – I can't make a cherry pop, but I can make a banana cream.

Miguel– "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?"

Me – "Nice legs, what time do they open?"

Miguel-If I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting head?

Me-I got the F-C-K. All I need is U

Miguel-Hi, I'm a birdwatcher and I'm looking for a Big-Breasted Bed thrasher, Do you know where i can find one?

Me-"Were you born on a farm? Cause you sure know how to raise a cock!"

Then Miguel said "I don't know any more. I'm out"

I said "Damn you were so good at that"

Miguel replied "Yeah I know. I'm good at other things too"

I rolled my eyes. Up next were me and Louise

Me – "You just made my 2 by4, a 4 by 8"

Louise – "Are you free tonight or will it cost me?"

Me – "I have a snake and he wants to enter your garden."

Louise– "Hi, do you believe in one night stands?"

Me - Violets are blue, roses are red, and what is it going to take to get you into bed"

Louise-Hey, how about you sit on my face and let me eat my way to you heart?

Me-I'm learning about sex in biology...wanna experiment?

Vee burst out laughing. "That is hilarious because it is so true." She gasped trying to breath.

Louise- Girl your like a cream puff...hard to get into..but once you do its like a dream...silky and smooth.

Me-You look good in that shirt, but you would look even better with it off

Ethan switched with Louise when he couldn't come up with anymore.

Just then I heard a grating voice that gets on my nerves "Can Patch and I play too?" she asked trying to look innocent.

I batted my lashes at her and answered her in a sugary sweet voice "Yeah darlin' you sure can. Your after James and Patch is after you." I said slowly as if talking to a 5 year old. She nodded and sat down on Patch's lap.

Ethan– "I may not be Mr. Right, but I'll screw you until he shows up"

Me – "I own the best roller coaster in town, wanna ride it?"

Ethan said "Damn I'm out"

"Already?" I asked raising one eyebrow. He just shrugged and switched places with Alex

Alex– "What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

Me – "A cat falls into the water & the rooster laughs. What's the moral of the story? A wet pussy always makes a happy cock"

Alex– "You know what would look good on you? Me!

Me – "Why don't you sit on my lap and we will see the first thing that pops up"

Alex-Your eyes are like wrenches ... they make my nuts tighten

Me-Are you a mechanic? because you should be screwing me.

Alex-Girl, you're like a pickup truck. It takes more than one load to get the job done.

Me-I taste like candy. If you don't believe me why don't you try some.

"OUT" he stated switching places with Jesse

Jesse – "If we were stranded in a desert and a snake bit my penis, would you suck the poison out?"

Me – "If you were a car door, I would slam you all night

Jesse- If I was a skateboard I would grind you all night.

Me-It won't be a late night.. you'll be in bed by 7 and home by 11.

Jesse-There's a little man in my pants and he would really like you to pet him

Me-Wanna play some football? We can both be skins…

"OUT" I raised an eyebrow but obliged. Next was Chris. I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest. Then I leaned back against the seat and nodded my head to him.

Chris– "That shirt is very becoming on you, but if I was on you I'd be coming too"

I motioned with my finger for Chris to come closer and he did so I said "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with the rest."

He laughed "OUT" and switched places with James.

James- "I can't wait to just feel you coming to me, with one word." I raised my eyebrow cuz that one sucked.

Me-Do you come here often? Because I'm about to come here right now.

James-Are those fuck me eyes, or fuck you eyes?

Me-You know, sex is like golf. It sucks until you finally get the ball in the hole yourself.

James-Do you have a mirror in your pocket? She will say, "Why?" You will reply,  
"Cause I could see myself in your pants.

I giggled a little at that one and Patch raised an eyebrow.

Me-Do you work for UPS? I thought I saw you checking out my package.

James-Fuck me if I am wrong, but you want to screw me, don't you?

Me-I love every bone in your body - especially mine

James-If said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?

Me-If your left leg was Thanksgiving and your right leg Christmas, can I visit you between the Holidays?

James-Let's bypass all the bullshit and just get naked.

Me-Wanna play carnival? You sit on my face and I guess how much you weigh.

James-You've got the whitest teeth I'd ever want to cum across.

Me-Life is like a dick. When it gets hard, "Fuck it".

"Damn Girl no one can beat me at this game usually" he whispered in my ear making me shiver. I could feel the bottom of my stomach tightening.

"Marcie your up, I'll go first" I smirked cuz I knew exactly what one I was going to use.

Me-What's a slut like you doing in a high class place like this?

Marcie-Roses are red, misquitos are sour, open your legs and give me an hour.

Me-Nike took my motto: Just Do It.

Marcie-If you were floor boards i would take out all the nails and screw you.

Me-Fuck playing doctor do you want to play gynecologist?

Marcie-Looks don't matter, I'll just wrap you in a flag and fuck you for glory.

Me- My dick's been feeling a little dead lately. Wanna give it some mouth-to-mouth?

"Damn I'm out Patch your out. Nice Nora you're actually good at something."

"You mean besides getting into Patch's pants the night before you?" I sneered the question at her and her eyes widened to saucers.

Me-Nice pants. Can I test the zipper?

Patch- Nice fucking weather. Want to?

Me-Pardon me, but are you a screamer or a moaner?

Patch-Hi my name is (insert name), remember it, cause you'll be screaming it all night  
long.

Me-I'm good at math U+I=69.

Patch-Sex is a killer ... want to die happy?.

Me-Scientists have determined that the average time for intercourse is four minutes. The average number of strokes per minute is nine, and since the average length of the penis is six inches, the average female received two hundred and sixteen inches or fifteen feet per intercourse. Three times per week, fifty two weeks in a year, so, 150 times 18 makes 2700 feet, or just  
over a mile and a half. If you are not getting your mile and a half, why not  
let me help out?

Everyone was looking at me a little startled. I looked at them and shrugged my shoulders.

Patch-Sex is evil; Evil is sin; Sin is forgiven; so let's begin.

Me-This Valentine's Day, I really want you to know how I feel...So you better use both hands.

Patch-Wanna play midget boxing? You get down on your knees and give me a couple blows!

Me-What has 58 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My Zipper

"Fuck it I'm out. But Nora you're great at this game." I crossed my arms and looked at Patch. "I'm good at a lot of things but you'll never find out what they are. With that I got up and walked onto the dance floor.

The song Bed by J Holiday ft Nina Sky came one. I started dancing to the song swaying my hips to the beat. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on either side of my hips. I turned around to see James. I smiled at him and continued to dance. Soon after we were grinding and swaying with one another. His hands pulled me closer so I was molded against his body. He leant down and I leant up. His lips touched mine and then was when I made my first mistake of the night. I continued to kiss him. It wasn't like when I was with Patch it wasn't love and passion. It was lust, desire, and want.

Soon I found myself at his place. I don't remember the rest of the night it was a blur.

~~~~~~~~N/P?~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning at 9 o'clock. I guess I'm not going to school today. then I took in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my bedroom. The second thing I noticed was that I was stark naked. Then I noticed James. He was still sleeping. I got off of the bed unnoticed. I slipped on my clothes and went outside. Thank god I had driven Vee home and then went there. Although now I know what happened. Two and a half hours later I was at home again. I ran into the house and up to my room. I slipped off all of my clothes and changed into a long sleeve pajama shirt. Then I put on fleece pants and socks. "FUCK I fucked James!" I screamed angry at myself. The I felt the tears flowing down my face. I wiped them away mad because it had been my decision and I couldn't even blame alcohol. I laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**So what do you think. Thank you to al, of you that reviewed. I'm a softy and I also don't want to lose my fans so I an going to try to update.**

**There is also a poll on my profile.**

**What do you think of Nora's mess up?**

**By the way if you want to check Nora's outfits, my polyvore profile is hushhushmygoddess :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prologue**

I don't really know what I was thinking at that point in time. I had really thought that I had loved Patch. I still do, but I don't know what in the world possessed me to think that he loved me. Looking back on it all of the times that I had said that I had loved him he would say I know or thanks.

Now I know that I am three weeks pregnant with Patch Cipriano's baby. To bad he left me for that not in a good way whore Marcie Millar. Well here goes nothing.

I can't do anything about it. I don't know whether to keep it or to have an abortion. I mean here I sit staring at a tiny piece of plastic that could change my life forever. Do I really want to give my childhood up? No. Could I take a life? No!

I'm a child that might have a child.

What do I do?

Should I give birth to it?

Should I keep it?

Should I give it up for adoption?

Do I get an abortion?

Should I tell Patch?

These are all questions that are running through my head. There is really nothing I can do. I take a shakey breath and pull my phone out. I dial in the number and wait for it to ring

!

!

Then they pick up.

"Hello?" i hear them say. One more breath, and then

okay people this is my first fanfic. please review. who do you think it is? Patch? Her mom? Vee? Scott?

Should she get an abortion?

Should she tell patch?

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Did you like it? Was it good? Read and Review and let me know… **

**A/N by the way Nora woke up at 6 so now it is around 8:20**

I woke up not even twenty minutes later. Guess I was going to school today. I had already picked my outfit out so I went to get into the shower. Fun! (please note the heavy sarcasm that was implied.) taking a shower in7 minutes flat I dried off and began to get dressed. I was so lucky that I couldn't drink meaning that I didn't have a hang over.

I pulled on a pair of AJ wear skinny jeans. Then I pulled on a BKE spaghetti strap tank top. Also purple. I pulled on a PINKO belt before pulling on a Victoria Secret Dolman Tee that had a heart and in the heart the words 1986 love pink. I pulled on my fingerless mesh black gloves, and my hoodie. Slipping on a pair of purple UGG's I walked over to my jewelry/ makeup section. I put on amethyst stud earrings, an amethyst and diamond ring, a diamond drop pendant amethyst necklace, glow in the dark purple tongue ring, the small gemmed belly button ring I wear to the doctors, and a 14karat white gold green CZ marquoise nose ring.

Finally I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. I grabbed a pop tart and hopped in my car driving to the school. I got there in record time and even finished my breakfast. I walked to the office and got a late pass. Making my way through the halls I walked over to my soanish class. I walked right in and walked over to the teacher.

"Where have you been?" she questioned me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and crossed my arms.

"I was in New Hampshire until like 7 this morning." I explained to her handing her the pass I got from the office.

"Why were you in New Hampshire." I groaned knowing I was going to have to answer all of her questions.

"I went to that new club Apocalypse."

"But I know Vee went there too. But she came home why were you still in New Hampshire this morning."

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I hooked up with a random guy. Why is it any of your concern? Not to be rude but my mom knows where I was so why do I have to explain it to a bunch of people I couldn't care less about?" I crossed my arms again looking at her with a little venom in my stare. She shrank back a little but just pointed to my seat. I nodded and went to sit down. I could feel people looking at me with hatred. I just shrugged it off and began to write down our assignment. I worked on it and the day passed by fairly normal. I got sick a few times but besides that nothing happened.

It was finally lunch time and I knew from everyone whispering about me and pointing to me that Marcie had told everyone I was pregnant. I got in line and got my food. About seven people walked up to me to ask me if I was pregnant. Getting sick of it I got up from my seat. I stepped on to the table and yelled.

"HEY! For everyone that wants to know yes I am pregnant. Big deal. If you got a problem keep it to yourself. Any questions?" some blonde raised her hand so I pointed to her.

"Do you know who the father is 'cuz Marcie said that it was some random weirdo?"

"Yes I know who the father is I'm not a slut. I'm not going to tell you who it is but I do know whose it is." With that I sat down and ate my lunch.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Vee asked me.

I sigh because I actually had.

"Yes I have for the girls I was thinking of Viktoria Mariya Lilliey Cipriano, (is that Patch's last name?) Katerina Taya Roze Cipriano and Aubree Arcadya Anya Cipriano. For boys I was thinking of Nathaniel Charlie Cipriano, Vincent Demi Cipriano, or Nathaniel Demi Cipriano." I tell her.

"So your kids are mine?" I hear a deep husky voice ask me. Then I turn around to see Patch.

**CLIFFIE!**

**I reposted the prologue cuz people when I sent them messages cuz they have accounts the ask questions and most of the time it could be answered in the prologue or other chapters but here is chapter 13 hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**How is it? Do you like it?**

"No the kids are mine. They have no dad and they never will at least for a while." I said turning to face him, crossing my arms.

"That's not what I asked. Who is the man that got you pregnant?"

"Why do you care?"

"Damn it Nora just answer the fucking question. Am I the father of your kids?" by now everyone was staring at us but I couldn't really care less.

"Yes you are. But you know what? You got that fucking cow pregnant! So you know what? I can take care of my kids on my own! I don't need you! But that slut over there does need you. So go back to her I don't want you in mine or my kid's lives." I finished my mini speech by running my hands through my hair. I could hear all of the people listening whispering at the new information given. Marcie was pregnant. Patch got Marcie and I pregnant. I was going to have more than one kid.

"Wait you said my kids as in plural. We're having more than one?"

"Yes I am having more than one. I am having three. You know as in triplets? You however are only having as many as Marcie has. I will keep you updated. I'll give you pictures and information, but I don't want you in my life. You can have visitations. I will give you a picture of my three week ultra sound and my one month ultra sound." I told him making sure to emphasize the I and you's throughout the speech.

"Anyways I don't have the time to do this. You know what? I'm done. I don't even care anymore, I'm just completely done. Don't bother me." I say while pushing past him while picking up my bag.

The rest of the day went by with routine, until I got home. Vee and I had just finished talking. I apologized profusely but she would have none of it. I had just gone upstairs to change. I quickly changed into a pair of fleece pants and a tank top. I pulled on a robe, pushed the sleeves up my forearms and put on slippers. I hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs with side salad and garlic bread. I pulled my hair into a messy bun with a few strands a little loose. Then I washed my hands. I pulled out iceberg lettuce and shredded them. I put them in a rather large bowl. I pushed the bowl to the side and began to season the meat and then I put them in ball form. I put them on a pan and put them in the oven to bake. I then grabbed a pan to put water in. I set the pan on the burner and turned the burner on. Then I grabbed the loaf of bread. I cut it in half and then I mixed minced garlic and butter. I spread the mixture on the loaf and put that in the oven too. I then chopped up onions, tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers, and carrots to put in the salad.

I had just finished putting all of the stuff in the salad when the door bell rang. I got it I yelled over my mp3 that was currently blasting bullet by Hollywood undead. I smiled and turned it down seven notches. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. For a second I was tempted to slam the door and lock it, but I didn't.

"What do you want Patch?"

"I'm sorry Nora. I know I screwed up but please let me in to talk." He practically begged me.

"Fine, come in, dinner is almost done. And before you interrupt me yes you do have to eat it even though Vee and I know about angels. Please I want to feel semi normal?"

"Actually I'm looking forward to dinner, what is it?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, with a side salad and some garlic bread." I answered him while opening the door to let him in. I walked to the couch and sat down. Patch sat on the other end of the couch.

"So I have a few questions. Are you really pregnant, and are they -if it is more than one- mine?" he questioned sounding just a bit hesitant. I sigh and got off the couch. I could feel his eyes on my back the entire time. I rummaged through my bag until I found a picture of both of the ultra sounds. I handed them to him as I sat down. He looked at them for a while, he seemed to be shocked.

"I am so sorry Nora! I didn't know, I didn't think it was possible?"

"What do you mean? Angels get humans pregnant all the time." I stated truly confused.

"Yes but they don't get nephilim pregnant, it is almost impossible. It really is plus you have more than one than is truly one in one billion." He stated. He truly seemed to be panicking. To calm him down I climbed into his lap and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and just sat there.

"Can I be a father to them? Can I be in their lives? Can I be in your life?"

"Honestly I don't know. I already told you that if it doesn't work out you can have visitations. But you are still with Marcie. As disgusting as it is, she is my half sister so I hope to god she cheated on you though I must admit she seems to be excited about this kid. I don't want you to leave her for me. But I don't trust you completely yet because weather I want to admit it or not, you did cheat on me and I can't nor will I forgive you easily. You can be in their lives, but you have to earn my trust and you have to be a good father to my kids to be in my life. They come first as of the moment I found out that I was pregnant." I answered him. Mumbling it all into his neck. I could feel the tears on my face, leaking onto his neck. He rubbed my back. I leaned back to that I was straddling him.

"On a happier not they are triplets. For girls I was thinking of Viktoria Mariya Lilliey it is spelt really weird. Viktoria is V-I-K-T-O-R-I-A, Mariya is M-A-R-I-Y-A, and Lilliey is L-I-L-L-I-E-Y. Then for girl number two it is Katerina Taya Roze. Katerina is K-A-T-E-R-I-N-A, Taya is T-A-Y-A and Roze is R-O-Z-E. For baby girl number three it is Aubree Arcadya Anya. Aubree, A-B-R-E-E, Arkadya A-R-K-A-D-Y-A, and Anya, A-N-Y-A. Then for boys I have Nathaniel Charlie, Vincent Demi, or Nathaniel Demi." I told him feeling just a bit giddy at discussing parent stuff with him. Then I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I quickly served dinner and yelled up to Vee.

"Dinner is ready, beware that Patch is here!"

"MMM, by the way I think that those names are very beautiful." He told me before digging in to his food. Vee came down a bit after that and we talked about the babies.

**By the way pronunciations for the names are**

**Viktoria Mariya Lilliey- Victoria Mariah Lilly**

**Katerina Taya Roze- Kat-er-e-na Tay-a Rose**

**Aubree Arkadya Anya- Aubree Arcadia Anya**

**Hey i am debating on how to spell Arcadya/Arkadya let me know, and check out my polls. PLEEZE. What about doing the next chapter in Patch's POV?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the reviews. I might do a Patch POV.**

**Do the poll, or I just might stop writing :O**

"Done." I stated standing from the table after Patch and I just finished eating. He smiled at me and then he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I reveled in the warmth and pushed myself closer snuggling to him. I don't think he minded much because all he did was pull me even closer.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked through a yawn. He nodded so I intertwined our fingers and pulled him over to the couch. He sat down and then he patted his lap. I couldn't help the smile that I let slip through. He was taking all of this with not so much as a second thought. I sat in between his legs with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist.

"Why are you being so good about this? I like it, I love it. I want to be in your life, but why are you being so nice. You hated me and now here we are on the couch in your house watching a horror." I turned to him so that I was straddling him.

"I wasn't over you. In fact I'm still not over you. But I guess I was just trying to build up a wall so that I didn't get hurt again. I love you. I know we aren't in a relationship. But I want us to be on good terms. I would love to be in a relationship that is good with the father of my children. Even though I want that doesn't mean it is going to happen. Because I still don't trust you. I already told you that if you want to be in my life you have to earn back the trust and you have to be a good father to our children. When you came here and asked for a chance to show me that you are a good person, I wasn't going to interrupt. So I am being good about this because in the end I might end up happy, and my kids no matter what will have both a mother and a father." I told him explaining myself.

"I will earn your trust back. At least I'll try. And you know what my favorite part of your explanation was?" he asked me. This turned on my little curious side.

"What?" he leaned in closer so he could whisper it in my ear. "Our children" he breathed his hot breath tickling my ear and my neck. I shivered and leaned closer as if I was going to kiss him. Then I whispered "Me too" and I turned around to watch the movie. He had one hand around my waist and was playing with my hair.

"You know I like this hair, but I like your natural hair better."

"I do to but I can't change that. Nor can I change that I got peircings and tattoos."

"I've only seen one." He stated. I lifted up my shirt to show him the angel wings on my back. Then I turned to watch the movie some more.

{*~HH~N~~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~*}

I must have fallen asleep during the movies because the next thing I know I am being lifted up bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw Patch. I turned my body towards him and he squeezed me tighter. I vaguely heard someone say 'go to sleep Angel' before I was sleeping again. I felt myself being put onto my bed. Patch turned to leave but I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Stay" I mumbled out. He looked at me before kicking his shoes off and taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He got under the covers and pulled me to him. I snuggled up to him and gave him a VERY QUICK kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and adjusted himself. Soon I found myself in a dreamless sleep.

{*~HH~N~~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~*}

I woke up the next morning around 5 o'clock. I felt nauseas, but Patch had his arms wrapped around me. I started to wiggle and he didn't move so I whispered in his ear.

"Patch I am never going to have sex with you if you don't let me up." His eyes shot open and his arms unwrapped me. I laughed as I bolted out of the room and into the bathroom. I felt a pair of arms holding my hair back, and someone rubbing my back. I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I turned to see Patch and Vee. "Thanks guys. Hey what's for breakfast?" I asked trying to sound casual. Okay I'm a hungry pregnant teen that just puked her guts up so sue me. They both laughed at my expense. I just huffed at them.

"Well I was thinking that I could cook pancakes, eggs and sausage for you and Vee." Patch explained to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Well shoo fly shoo I have to take a shower and get ready." I said making the shooing motion at them. They obliged and I took a shower.

I got dressed in pink today. I pulled on a pair of pink skinny jeans. I pulled on a pink cami/spaghetti tank top. Then I pulled on a weird H&M top. I put on a pink belt and walked over to my closet. I pulled on a pair of pink socks and then I put on a pair of converse black lace up boots that had pink laces and pink stitching. I pulled on a pair of the eighties fingerless fishnet gloves that were pink instead of my normal black ones. I hen walked over to my make up/accessories table stand thingie. I put on a necklace that said FREAK on it in hot pink; the letters looked like they were made out of dripping candle wax. Then I put on some pink bangles that were etched with silver. After that I put on Crislu Colored Center Stone Ruby Ring, 8 ct ring. After that I put on style tryst feather chain earrings, acrylic black white playboy rabbit head barbell tongue ring, and black BIOPLAST crystal aurora Austrian crystal nose screw ring. Smiling I went into the bathroom. I grabbed my makeup, and then I went to the bathroom. I put on black eyeliner, a baby pink eye shadow, black mascara, little blush, pink lipstick, and clear gloss. I walked back into my room, and grabbed my hair brush. I brushed my hair back into a pony tail. I wrapped my ponytail in a pink scrunchie. Then I grabbed my Tripp hot pink crop MC jacket and my bag and made my way down stairs.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I dropped my bag and jacket and ran to the bathroom. I puked out what I had left in my stomach. Then I turned to see Vee and Patch looking at me with matching worried expressions.

"Nora what's wrong? Why did you throw up? Are you okay? Can you go to school?" Vee practically shouted all of this at me.

"Nothing is wrong the baby obviously doesn't want sausage today because when I smelt it I felt horribly nauseas. That's why I threw up. I'm totally and completely fine. And yes I can go to school." I told her walking out to the kitchen. I saw that the table had already been set. Walking over to it I sat down in between Vee and Patch. I took a bite of the eggs and moaned.

"These are sooo good! How did you make them?" I asked turning to face Patch.

"That's a secret but I think we should all talk about what we are going to do about school."

"Well I think that you should break up with Marcie. I mean you don't have to but I think that you should. That way you can still take care of her and the baby but you aren't obligated to do anything. I honestly think that we should take it slow. You can come over after school everyday if you want. You can sleep over every night until my mom comes home. Vee will now live in the guest bedroom seeing as how she already decorated it." I explained tossing a smile at Vee who maturely stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sounds good to me." Said Vee.

"Me too." Agreed Patch.

"Now off to school we got in three minutes." I stated as if it were obvious.

"Why three minutes and not now?" Vee questioned me.

"Well I have to brush my teeth and floss and use my mouth wash. DUH!" I answered Vee while bringing my plate to the kitchen sink. I ran water over it for a few seconds and then placed it in the sink. Then I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I did it quickly and then I used my mouth wash. I scurried to the kitchen and hurried to pick up my jacket and bag. Then I grabbed my mp3 and walked out to the garage. I saw Vee in the passenger side of my baby, and Patch in his new car that he had won from a game of pool after he lost his jeep. It was a black BMW M3 convertible. Cute it matched mine.

Anyways so we left and as usual Vee plugged my mp3 in and blasted the music. The song U Wanna Touch Me remix Akon ft Nivea and Rasheeda came on and Vee and I started to sing along. We pulled into the parking lot and we still had 15 minutes to get to class so I rolled my window down and started to sing along to the rap when Rasheeda is singing. Then the song My love by Justin Timberlake ft Timbaland came on. Again Vee and I started to sing along to it. Next Carryout by Timbaland ft Justin Timberlake. We sang along to this one too, just having a good time.

Soon it was time for school. It went by normally. Me acting like a bitch to Patch, Marcie and all their followers. Me being nice to anyone else, me being a teachers wet dream. Then when it was time for fourth period I felt someone cover my mouth and grab me by my waist. I couldn't get a good look at them as they dragged me into the janitors closet.

**Good? Bad? Read and Review? **

**Who do you think it is?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go.**

"What the fuck?" I demanded and turned to see who had grabbed me. Of course it was Patch. Grrr.

"Look at what I just found in Marcie's backpack." He told me handing me an envelope. On the front of it in fancy lettering, addressing the letter to a Miss Marcie Miller from the _Growing Generations Sperm Bank__**. **_I looked at him shocked and he just nodded.

Dear Miss Miller,

We are pleased to inform you that the sperm did indeed work. You requested a man with black hair and black eyes. We regret to inform you that you received the sperm from a blond hair blue eyed gentleman. We are sorry to inform you.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

"WOW! But shouldn't you have known that she wasn't pregnant with your kid because you said that it is very rare for a nephilim to get pregnant."

"Yes but the problem is a child of two nephilim produces a human or nephilim or a combination of both. Marcie is a combination, so she could have the reproduction system of a human and I wouldn't know." Patch explained to me.

"So am I a nephilim, human, or both?" I asked cuz honestly he told me I'm a nephilim but I don't really know.

"You are a combination. Your mom is a nephilim but thankfully no Fallen Angels have noticed so she didn't have to swear an oath of fealty. But you can only swear an oath of fealty until you are 28. Your mom is older than 28. You have the reproduction system of a nephilim. In fact the only thing that you have of human is your emotions. They are pure and not ridden with anger, hate, revenge, and disgust. At least not when it comes to fallen angels, because all angels fallen, or arch know you absolutely hate Hank with everything in your entire body. Not that anyone could blame you." Patch told me. Well that is an interesting discovery about myself. Before I could stop myself I squealed and threw myself into his arms. He caught me by the waist and raised an eyebrow.

"This means that you only have three children, THREE! And they are our children, and no one else's. I love this." I continued still squealing.

Finally to shut me up he kissed me. I moaned at the feeling and smiled into the kiss. He picked me up so that I didn't have to reach up and he didn't have to bend down. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms up to his hair. I pulled him closer and he groaned as I did. His hand made its way to my thigh and he held me against him by that. Suddenly he moved and I gasped into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and sucked on my tongue. I let out another moan as he pressed my against a wall and my hands moved to the hem of his shirt. I tugged at it and pulled it off of him. I threw it somewhere else, and went back to kissing him. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth very eagerly. He moved his hips against mine and I pulled away. We were both panting but he was making his way to my neck. I grabbed him and pulled him closer. We began another make-out session. And not two minutes later he had pulled off both of my shirts when the door opened. And I heard a girly gasp.

**How was it?**

**Do my poll. I want at least ten participants before the next chapter goes up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So many people reviewed, I have to say I though that there would be more especially with that cliffy that I left. At least I know who my most loyal fans are. Thanks and please read and review this chapter as well.**

I turned my head towards the girly gasp. I saw Marcie standing there.

"How could you Patch, how, how could you hook up with that slutty bitch faced whorrish piece of a trashy hoe?" Marcie questioned him shouting at the top of her lungs. I saw all of the seniors forming a circle around the three of us.

"Excuse me? I am not the one that is a slutty bitch faced whorrish piece of trash. You are, and as for the hooking up, get over it. It's not like you guys are together I heard him break up with you and sorry hon you obviously didn't get the memo. You guys are over, done, zilch, nada, nothing. And you have the nerve to call me a slutty bitch faced whorrish piece of trash? No that's not me, that's you. You see I have only slept with two people, two. You however have slept with about the whole football team. Do you know who the father of your child is? Because Patch is the father of my triplets. I'm not a bitch only to you and the girls that follow you around like you are the queen of the world or something. As for being a whore that is basically a slut which I am not. I am not a hoe. And just because I don't live in the oh-niner area **(sorry but I couldn't use like bel-air or anything and I am a huge fan of veronica mars.) **doesn't mean that I am trash." I yelled at Marcie while patch had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and held me back.

"Two people, Nora darling aren't you supposed to be faithful to Patch? And I do know who the father of my child is, it is Patch. We are not over, just having a small misunderstanding." Marcie told me cocking her hip and flipping her hair before crossing her arms. I was about to talk when Patch's husky voice interrupted me.

"Yeah she was faithful to me, she slept with him after her and I broke up. I am not the father of your child, and we are over."

"You are the father of my child." Marcie cried desperately.

"Oh really, then what's this letter that Patch found sticking out of your back pack. It is addressed to a Miss Marcie Miller, from the growing generations sperm bank. It reads Dear Miss Miller we are pleased to inform you that the sperm did indeed work. You requested a man with black hair and black eyes. We regret to inform you that you received the sperm from a blond hair blue eyed gentleman. We are sorry to inform you. Care to explain? Whore." I spat at her walking away pulling Patch with me. But not before I threw the letter at her.

"I love you." I told Patch as soon as I made my way to my bedroom.

"I love you so much more"

"Prove it."

He pulled my closer to him and kissed me. This wasn't loving and slow, no this was fast, rough, hard, wanting, and I loved it. Moaning I leaned back onto my bed. That was when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I pushed Patch away and then I coughed up blood.

**What do you think is wrong? Sorry this chapter is so short, but I want some ideas that I can incorporate into my writing. R&R ya all!**

** ~Kat~**


	18. Chapter 18 PPOV chapters 1 through 5

**Sorry for taking so long I know I know. Here I'll tell you why. I have vacation coming up soon. Not that big but it is pretty hard to write in Patch POV. And now the final reason is that I'm attempting to write and get a story published. The name of the story is M.I.A (missing in action) and my pen name thingy is Liliya Vika Kay R. That is why I was taking so long I am so sorry now here it is Chapter 18! Go ahead laugh a 12 year old writing a book. It is sooo funny.**

**PPOV**

Never in my life have I ever thought that an angel let alone arch angels could be so nasty and disgusting. Even fallen angels aren't even this devious and manipulative. Nora probably thinks that I was just sticking around so that I could get her under my belt. Here I am three weeks after her birthday. I slept with her on her seventeenth birthday and then I just left. I had to leave the archangels were calling me. I had to answer because I am her guardian angel. They told me that I am to have no contact with Nora. I have had no contact, except the Monday after her birthday.

Flashback:

God I hate Mondays the only reason I am at school is so that Nora breaks up with me. God I hate the thought. So here I sat making out with Marcie Miller in the cafeteria with everyone watching us. I just pulled back when Marcie suddenly said "Oh Patchy when are you going to tell that loser Nora that you want me now?" I froze for half of a second and then I went to answer her. But before I could answer her I saw Nora push her way through the crowd and look at us. To everyone else she would have looked emotionless, but I saw the pain and betrayal she was feeling. Those emotions were shining clearly in her eyes. I saw a bit of rage in the mix and then she decided to speak."Wow Patch didn't peg you as someone who just had girls as a notch under your belt, although getting Marcie under your belt couldn't have been that hard. I mean what she's only laid what 99.99% of all the guys she could suck into her web. Literally. Well I have to admit it kind of sucks to know that you didn't even have the guts to brake up with me face-to-face. Oh and since we're not officially broken up, We Are Over! How's that for a brake up. Have fun y'all oh and Marcie your dad told me to tell you about your appointment at the gynecologist." She turned and threw the last part over her shoulder walking out of the cafeteria. I have to admit I was shocked she said that.

End of Flashback

Come to think of it the only thing I have done wrong was sleep with Marcie. And now that I think about it, I don't remember sleeping with her. I remember walking to her house and her opening the door. I explained all about angels and arch angels and then she showed me her house. I remember waking up the next morning stark naked and when I asked her what happened she looked at me and said we had sex. Just like that.

Now it is three weeks after the day Nora broke up with me. I walked to Spanish and there was a new girl in Nora's seat. I have to admit I was curious as to whom she was but I put me feet on my desk and waited for someone else to ask. Then Marcie raised her hand and asked "Ms. Garciaz why is a new girl sitting in Nora's seat?" Ms. Garciaz looked up to the new girl and she nodded. I wonder what that was about. "Class we don't have a new student it's Nora." I along with a few others laughed there was no way that was Nora. Marcie spoke out saying "prove it" in her annoying snotty voice. The girl stood up and took off her sunglasses and jacket.

She looked hot. She had on black skinny jeans, wedge ankle boots that were black, a black studded belt, a black tank, over that a black off the shoulder top, she had black fishnet fingerless gloves, a black chocker, and a tattoo of a black snake on her left arm. She even had a nose ring, a belly ring that I could see because it poked at her shirt, a tongue ring I could see as she smirked, and, four earrings. I looked around and saw that some people looked scared. And some were looking at her with lust. Little fucking annoying dick sucking pricks.

I kept watching her through out the class. We had to write down notes and that is all that we had to do. I watched her in our classes until it was time for lunch. She answered questions and ignored almost everyone. I just watched, while she completely ignored me. God I hate those fucking angels keeping me away from my own personal angel.

I heard someone call Nora's name. "Nora!" I melted into the shadows to see what was going to happen. She spun around to see who was calling her and I saw a flash of rage in her eye, as she saw that it was Marcie. Nora looked her up and down like a predator would do to a prey and crossed her arms. I also saw a little bit of determination in her eyes while I looked at Marcie and saw a bit of fear in her eyes. Good.

"What?" Nora questioned her. She smirked and didn't say anything. She just stared at Nora. Then she smirked. Again. I could see a bit of aggravation in her eyes as Marcie did this.

"I just wanted to say that even though you changed your look Patch isn't going to go running back to you." She said snottily. "I don't care. In case you failed to notice, we broke up three weeks ago. Why would I try to get him back now, besides I don't want your leftovers?" Nora asked her icily. I felt a wave of self hate when she said this but I just brushed it off. I walked out of the shadows and threw my arm around Marcie's shoulders.

I watched Nora and noticed she got something over healthy, she liked to eat healthy just not that healthy. I tuned in to hers and Vee's conversation.

"I can't take it anymore, have you decided what your going to do with it?" she asked full of curiosity. What is she talking about? With what? Nora bit her lip and answered her "Well, I had a dream last night that I had it and _he_ took it. I hated the thought of it so I decided to get a job and keep it." Nora told her. Keep what god dammit? She nodded. "Have you made an appointment yet?" She asked me. Nora shook her head no. "Well you need to check up on that." She told Nora. "I know I do but hon, I just found out yesterday. It happened the day of my _birthday_." Nora said to her. Her birthday? We had sex on her birthday. Could she be pregnant? No, because she had a nephilim reproductive system. It is so rare for a nephilim to get pregnant from an angel. Almost impossible. Could they know I was listening and be making a conversation up? I have no idea.

Just then the bell for next period rang. Time for gym. I actually am really good at gym. Just as she turned to leave I called her name "Nora!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me. "What?" She snapped at me, not in the mood. "I umm just wanted to say you look good, and it's nice to see you." I told her. No what happened to the sarcastic asshole Patch? Or the smooth talking ladies man Patch? "Well I wish I could say the same but I can't. Truth be told I really don't wish for anything right now except for you to leave me alone and never talk to me again." She said icily as she whirled around headed to gym.

When I got to gym I changed into basketball shorts and a wife beater. I scanned the room and found Nora wearing a huge baggy shirt, yoga pants, and black and gray DC's. Gym went by quickly and nothing really happened.

Then it was time for biology. We were studying sex and pregnancies. Nora walked in and sat down. She took her seat next to me and moved as far away from me as possible. Even if it was only three feet. I smirked at her and she glared at me. Then she took out her pencil and biology notebook. For once all coach had us do was take notes and watch a five minute video. When the bell rang she stood at the door waiting for Vee. Vee walked over to her and smiled. I heard them whispering about their plans of what they were going to do. I heard them say that they were going to try to make an appointment at the doctors. I was about to get into my jeep when Marcie came running and squealing up to me.

"Whoa slow down and repeat whatever you were saying." I told her getting very annoyed at her. I hated when she ran and squealed, because she looked like a rich snobby little bitch that she was.

"Well I was feeling sick for a few days now. So I took a pregnancy and it said I was positive. So I made a doctors appointment today at around 5:00 o'clock. You are my guardian angel and the father of my child will you come?" she explained it all really fast. I was going to say no when I remembered that Nora had said that she was going to try to get a doctors appointment. Also I know I can be a dick but I wouldn't turn my back on a woman that is pregnant with my child.

We went to Marcie's house and she ate dinner and then took a shower. She changed into $700 yoga pants that were a throw up green and a matching tank top.

~HH~P~HH~P~HH~P~HH~P~HH~P~HH~P~HH~P~HH~P~HH~

We are now at the hospital heading towards the bathrooms because Marcie feels nauseas. She is indeed pregnant with one child. We were talking when we reached the bathroom. Marcie went to open the bathroom door when the door opened and Nora stepped out.

"Hi Nora what are you doing here?" Marcie asked acting civil.

"Oh hi I just had a check up do you?" She asked truly curious as to why she was here. I could tell she was curious because I could see it in her eyes and she cocked her head in a questioning way. Marcie looked at me asking me silently if she could tell Nora that she was pregnant. I nodded to her and she turned to face Nora.

"Patch and I are having a baby!" she squealed. It was then that I realized she loved me and she wanted to be with me. The only thought that ran through my mind was FUCK PLEASE HELP ME SOMEOME!

"Really?" She asked her keeping almost every ounce of jealousy out of my voice. She nodded and Nora gave her a hug.

"That's great!" She squealed sounding excited. You could tell she was NOT excited, but it was clear that Marcie was. And Nora was acting like she was happy for Marcie.

"But I have to go, Vee is sleeping over and it's already 6:15 and we haven't eaten dinner yet. Sorry but it's great to see you. By the way how far along are you?" She asked

"Oh I'm exactly three weeks today." She said to me.

"Well that's great Marcie see you tomorrow."

FUCK! SHIT! I could see that she was doing the math and knew that I slept with Marcie the night after I slept with her.

**Did you like it? what do you think of Patch POV? What do you think is wrong with the babies? Be sure to send me some of your ideas because i just might use them. 200 reviewer gets to help me with one idea.**


	19. Chapter 19 PPOV chapters 6 through 9

**How was it? Did you like it? So I told you that I would take idea's and I liked the idea of Marcie POV. D you think it would be good? More ideas cuz I don't want to get writers block. Let me know.**

Marcie and I picked out baby names yesterday. I have no idea why because we have no idea if she is even going to get an abortion yet or if we were going to give it up. For a girl we picked Schuyler Marina Miller and for a boy we picked Ralf Viktor Miller. I didn't help Marcie with these names I thought that the girls name was decent but I absolutely hate the boys name.

I just pulled up and got out of my jeep when Marcie came over to me. She started to flirt with me and leaned against my car. She giggled at me as I grabbed my backpack and twirled her hair around middle and index fingers. I sigh knowing that today was going to be a LONG day for me. Maybe not if I could get Nora to talk to me and possibly forgive me.

I spotted Nora and looked her up and down. I let out a low whistle of appreciation. Today she was dressed in all white. She had on a pair of white flare jeans, a white tank top, a white tank top that was cropped and tied and had a sequin heart on the front of it, a white studded belt, white about four inch pumps, black sunglasses, a ton of silver bangles, a black coiled snake barbell, a sapphire ring, a synthetic sapphire nose ring, a 3d heart studded with diamond, a black fringe bag, and a black tweed jacket thrown over her arm. Stunning. I decided to try to talk to her so I called out her name.

"Hey Nora! I called out to her to get her attention. She stopped and turned around to look at me. She was looking me up and down. I realized that Marcie had forced a weird tee on me today. She was my charge so I have to keep her safe and for that most part happy, so I had worn this tee shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest pushing up her breast. I did an internal happy dance before I noticed she was I bitch mode.

"What?" she asked a sneer forming on her face.

"What's your problem? You're being a major bitch to me but you're being nice to Marcie." I asked. I don't know why o asked it but that is what I had on my mind do I asked her.

"What's my problem? Are you serious? I can tell from your facial expression you are. Are you really that stupid? You got that fat cow pregnant the day after we had sex for the first time. My first time. And you have the nerve to not even a week later flaunt it in front of the school, while I had no idea. You are really stupid. And by the way good job you're a father. Have fun and try not to cheat on Marcie, because she's pregnant with your children. So I'm going to say this once and one time only stay the FUCK away from me and never talk to me. And tell that to your fat cow of a bitch to. But before I go I have one question, was she good did she satisfy your needs?" she stated icily flipping her new brunette hair over her shoulder. I noticed a few of Marcie's bitches making their way towards us. They had paused when they heard her talk. Actually every one in the parking lot was listening to out conversation. She walked away leaving me in a stunned silence. I noticed everyone staring at me so I snapped at them "What?" they all returned to their business after that.

A few minutes later Marcie came running up to me. More like scurrying in the ugliest shoes I had ever seen. She walked up to me and whisper yelled.

"I hate that stupid cock sucking mother fucking slutty hoe baggish whore." She snapped at me.

"What happened?"

"I walked up to Nora and asked her if she had seen you and she said and I quote "Yeah now leave to go find yo' baby daddy."" Wow maybe Nora really can handle herself more than I thought. I wish I could explain everything that happened with the archangels.

The day has been so boring. Nothing has happened; it is lunch time though so maybe something will happen. I saw Nora talking to Vee at lunch. Nothing much just about the biology homework and stuff. Then all of a sudden Nora got up and walked out of the cafeteria really quickly, and I heard her get sick. I felt the worry come over me and I stayed in the shadows to avoid being seen. I heard her mumble something incomprehensible and walked back to the cafeteria. I listened as Vee asked her what was wrong and she said that she had the flu. I hope my angel is okay though, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be near her, to love her.

~N~HH~N~

I decided last night that I am going to dream walk Nora tonight so that she at least knows what happened and doesn't feel like she wasn't good enough. God knows that she it too good for me and her own good.

I watched as her car pulled up and as she got out I couldn't help but look her up. She had looked sexy these past few days but today she looked downright fuckable. She was wearing a black pleated micro-mini miniskirt, a lace spaghetti strap tank top, a red superman cropped tank top that tied just above her belly button, black wedge flip-flops, a belt that slanted that was red, a gold necklace with a strawberry on it that was indented with diamonds where the seed would be if it was real, bangles that said bite me on one wrist and heartbreaker on the other, sunglasses, a ring that had a garnet teardrop pendant on it, and her black fringe bag on her shoulder with a red trench coat thrown over her arms. Yup she was damn straight fuckable today.

Today passed by as it normally does. Marcie hanging all over me, me watching Nora, and doing school work. I felt in the back of my mind that she was asleep. I checked on Marcie and found her asleep in little Froggy feety pajama's. I smirked at her and willed myself to dream walk Nora. She somehow blocked me today so I will have to try tomorrow. All well at least I tried.

~N~HH~N~ Next day at night just before Patch dream walks Nora

I checked on Marcie and she lay asleep. I then willed myself to dream walk Nora. I assume that she thought she was going to just fall asleep peacefully tonight because as soon as she saw me she sneered at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Now I realized what that stance was, it was her bitch mode stance.

"What do you want?" She spat the words at me. I sigh and crossed my arms and opened my mouth to speak. I had planned this semi-ish speech all day.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I know you're probably pissed at me. You can ask me any question you want and I'll answer them." I really hope that she doesn't ask about-

"Okay is Marcie pregnant. And if she is, is it your baby?" She questioned. My thought was cut short because she did ask what I hoped that she wouldn't.

"Yes she is pregnant, and yes it is mine." I really am disgusted to think that I had sex with that thing that is now my charge.

"Why did you sleep with her?" here is when I get to explain why I did what I did though I don't really know how it happened. I guess it just happened.

"I was upset, because the archangels told me that she was my new charge. That's why I'd had to leave they were calling me. They told me I was to have no contact with you. So I went straight to her house, and I don't know it kind of just happened." She scoffed.

"Yeah and I suppose that if I slept with Scott and said it just happened you would be okay with that. Yeah get real you'd have a bitch fit. Did you ever even love me?" She said and she closed her eyes because she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. I have known her long enough to know when she is going to cry. Although she did have a good point, but I wouldn't have a bitch fit I would kill that little cock-sucking duckweed. _I'm not over Patch yet so please don't say yes._ I heard that thought as clear as day. My eyes softened from onyx to a shadowy gray.

"Of course I loved you. I still love you. Don't make this harder." She sniffled. I mean that because after tonight I really would have to stay away from my angel.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. You've got to be kidding me! I loved you, I was a virgin! A virgin! And you took that away from me. You left me alone and-. No you know what I shouldn't've wasted my time on you. Just leave, because you have no idea how hard this has been on me. So I don't know what to tell you jus/" I cut her off and almost couldn't stop the moan that threatened to break away as I felt her lips on mine. She moaned and I almost grinded against her though I didn't. I could feel my growing erection and I let my instincts take the lead. So I took that as a go ahead and slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her mouth was warm and tasted like heaven. Her hands found their way to my hair, as one of my hands snaked down to her waist, and the other snaked its way to her hair. I pulled her closer and tighter against me. And she wrapped her legs around my waist. That just put her heat above my growing erection. As soon as I pushed her up against a wall she let out another moan. I broke away to let her breathe but my lips never left her glorious skin. I just finished marking her mine with a hickey. Then she pulled my face back to hers and our tongues battled for dominance. She let me win and she let him explore her mouth. I made myself once again familiar with all of the crevices in her mouth. God I had missed this so much, and I wish I could do this more often. I love her and I wish I could be with her but for now I will take what I can get. She broke away and said "No huh don't huh we can't huh don't huh do this uuuhhhhh yes I mean no don't" I said pushing him off. She kept saying yes and don't stop because I went back to sucking on her neck.

"If you ever want me Angel just give me a call" I said before I disappeared and woke up in a cold sweat. God maybe I might have to take a cold shower before getting ready for school.

**Intimate parts are easier to write from Patch's point of view but otherwise I have a little bit of trouble with writing in PPOV. I'd love to hear from you guys I love getting reviews. Again give me your ideas and I will take them into consideration. What do you guys think about MPOV?**

**R&R and let me know**


	20. Chapter 20 PPOV chapters 10 through 12

**Okay so I love the reviews that I am getting but there aren't many off them. Yes I do know that many of you are curious as to what's going on with Nora. So send in your ideas please, and idea's about other things as well. I would totally appreciate this. And without further ado…**

I sat on my bed panting for a few minutes. When I looked t the clock on the side of my bed I saw that it said 5:00. Time for that cold shower I promised myself. Smiling I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and relieved myself. When I got out I dressed in dark jeans, a dark tee, and some dark shoes.

I woke Marcie up seeing that it was now 7:30 and I held her hair back as she got sick. I rubbed her back, and I felt myself wishing that it was Nora carrying my child. Correction 'our child'. I smiled at just the thought and left Marcie for a while to let her get dressed and take a shower.

A few minutes later she was ready in designer jeans and a dark red V-neck sweater. She grabbed her bag and went to her car. She drove to school and I followed behind her eager to see Nora today. I had a good feeling after last night.

I spotted Nora and was taken aback at her outfit. She had never dressed this funky before. But I found myself liking the new confident Nora. She had on yellow skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, a yellow halter type thing, ,yellow knit gloves, a big bulky yellow wrist cuff, a fake clear ring with a flower on it, a yellow belt, a Blue Nile Angelfish necklace, calf high black coots, her bag, and a sweat shirt thrown over her arms.

The thing that amazed me the most though was that her hair was in a high pony tail and the hickey I gave her was in plain sight. I smiled to myself thinking of how it got there and what happened last night.

I was walking down the hallway a few feet behind Nora when I heard Marcie call her name. I melted into the shadows again to see what thing Marcie would say to her this time.

"Yo Nora seriously, I heard you called me a fat cow and Patch's bitch." She took up her bitch stance and turned to see what Marcie wanted.

"Yeah I did. Get over it you are going to be a fat cow in a few months, if you don't abort it. Which you might we won't know until it happens now will we?" I have to agree with Nora, because as soon as she gets fat she might abort it. You never know with Marcie. "And you are Patch's bitch. I mean you only cling to him twenty-four/seven." So true. "Now leave me alone I want nothing to do with you, Patch, or that baby inside of you." She sneered at her walking away from her. Even I could take the hint Nora didn't like us anymore. But I have to admit when she said she wanted nothing to do with me it hurt and I am regretting taking the archangels up on the offer to be a guardian angel. But when she brought up that the child was mine and Marcie's it just felt wrong, and something in my stomach twisted at hearing it.

I looked at Marcie and I swear she bristled. I just shook my head, this was typical Marcie behavior, and Nora isn't acting like Marcie owns her so Marcie is throwing a fit. Because you know if she doesn't get what she wants the world is apparently ending.

Then I shot one last look at Marcie and continued to go to class. Within the first ten minutes, Marcie's hand shot up. She asked to go to the bathroom, and once the teacher said yes, she shot out of there like a bat out of hell. I chuckled to myself as I continued to do my worksheet. I raised an eyebrow at Nora when she shot her hand up.

"Yes Nora?" questioned Ms. Garciaz.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Fine just sign out and be here in five minutes."

"Okay thank you."

She quickly got up and signed out. I could hear her basically ran to the bathroom, and only make it just in time. She got sick, and then I could hear the pressure ease and I knew that she stood up.

"Well, well, well is our little Nora sick." Taunted Marcie.

"No I'm not, duh" She said to Marcie sarcastically "I already told everyone I have the flu. Get this through that thick skull. Let it sink into the salt-grain sized brain that you have. I have the flu, nothing more and nothing less." I said calmly. I could just imagine her flipping her hair and standing in her now infamous bitch pose.

"I don't believe you. But if you insist, just don't let me catch you doing anything out of ordinary, because the results won't be pretty." She said.

"Bring it bitch." Nora snapped walking past her and bumping her shoulder into Marcie purposely.

The rest of the day went by fast doing the usual. I went to Marcie's house after school and did my school work. Tomorrow was the day that we are going to tell her parents that she is pregnant.

~P~HH~P~HH~P

Well yesterday went well.

FLASHBACK:

I just walked into he house to greet Marcie when I could feel the stares of Hank and his wife. Well I could tell that this was going to be fun already. (HEAVY SARCASM intended.)

As soon as Marcie caught sight of me she grabbed my hand and pulled me out to her living room. I sat down beside Marcie and took one extremely deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant, please don't be mad, it's Patch's." Marcie said in a breath so it sounded like "momdadi'mpregnantpleasedon'tbemadit'sPatch's" I squeezed her hand to reassure her but she shot me a scared look.

"Are you going to get rid of it?" asked Hank sounding like the self-involved, all-about-me, worthless, prick sucking, dick fucking, dickweed.

"We haven't decided sir. But if Marcie doesn't want it I will not push her to give birth to it. If she doesn't want it and is okay to give birth to it I will take care of it no needs necessary. If she does want it I will stick by her side because I believe in not leaving a women after you get her pregnant. I honestly would prefer not to get an abortion, because I am for the most part against them, but not always." I answered Hank before Marcie could.

"H-h-how many w-w-weeks are you, or are you months?" asked Mrs. Miller quietly.

"On Monday I will be exactly one month." Marcie answered confidently.

"Do you know how many you are having and what they are?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Of course we are having one child, and for a girl we picked Schuyler Marina Miller, and for a boy Ralf Viktor Miller." Both of her parents nodded and sent us on our merry ways.

: END OF FLASHBACK.

So here I stand on Sunday morning getting ready for Marcie's one month check up. I looked at Marcie as she came down the stairs dressed in 'fashionable' yoga pants, black tee shirt, and a pink zip up hoodie. She smiled at me and I grabbed her hand and led her to my jeep.

~P~HH~P~HH~P

Marcie lifted her shirt up and the doc moved the wand on her stomach, after applying the clear gel. I think it was cold because as soon as it touched her stomach, Marcie yelled "Holy Shit." The doctor chuckled so I think he gets that fairly often when it comes to pregnant women.

The doc assured us that it was only one, and that he or she was doing as good as could be expected. I noticed that he was one of the few nephilim that didn't care about fallen angels.

"You go ahead darling" I said nearly chocking as I used that pet name for her. "I have to ask the doctor a few questions." She nodded and headed towards the front.

"Doc do you know if Marcie is a combination between nephilim, and human?" I asked

"Why yes I do, as you know both of her parents are nephilim. Well she is a combination."

"Well do you know if she has a human reproduction, or a nephilim reproduction system?"

"Human."

"Thanks."

Just then I heard Marcie and Nora talking. So I froze in my spot to listen.

"OI watch it bitch, and you should really learn to walk." I heard the voice of Marcie, say to Nora.

"Maybe you should learn to walk. And while you're at it you might want to learn how to come up with a better comeback." I heard Nora retort. I chuckled softly as I made my way up to Marcie. I noticed Nora in her bitch pose, and I walked up to Marcie and put my arm around her. I looked at her and noticed she was looking at Nora's hand. I looked to, to see if I could make it out. It looked like an ultra sound photo but I heard Marcie's stomach rumble so I headed to get her a snack.

"Ooohhh what's that?" she questioned Nora snatching the picture out of Nora's hand as soon as she thought I was out of sight. I shook my head slightly, pissed that she did that to Nora.

"Hey give that back you little whore!" She shouted making a grab for it.

"Aww what's this? Is little Nora pregnant?" she taunted. I froze. Maybe it was someone else's? I don't think so but there is only one in a million chance that I got her pregnant. I know that because when I took her virginity, the blood was blue and red. You see angels have blood but it is blue. She flipped her hair and continued. "Whatever I'm the one pregnant with Patch's kid. But don't doubt that everyone in school will know that you're pregnant tomorrow." She said flicking the photo of Nora's children at her. And with that she turned around and left. She walked up to me as I pulled out a water and some peanut butter crackers. I handed them to her and ushered her to my car. I caught the words club and tonight from Nora's car.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Go to the club before I am a fat cow."

"Why?"

"I heard there is a new club in New Hampshire named Apocalypse. I want to try it out."

"Okay get dressed when we get home."

~P~HH~P~HH~P.

Three hours later we were standing outside of the club waiting to get in. Marcie wearing a silver dress that was seven sizes to small. And I in dark jeans, a dark tee, and dark shoes. When we walked in Marcie said she saw Nora, so I looked and she was right. There Nora and Vee were with seven guys currently playing a game. I followed Marcie to her table and Marcie demanded "Can Patch and I play too?" she asked trying to look innocent.

Nora batted her lashes at Marcie and answered her in a sugary sweet voice "Yeah darlin' you sure can. Your after James and Patch is after you." She said slowly as if talking to a 5 year old. Marcie nodded and sat down on my lap. I got annoyed I had never said that she could do that.

Ethan– "I may not be Mr. Right, but I'll screw you until he shows up" some guy named Ethan said to Nora. So I gather it we are playing pick up lines

Nora – "I own the best roller coaster in town, wanna ride it?"

Ethan said "Damn I'm out"

"Already?" Nora asked raising one eyebrow. He just shrugged and switched places with some guy named Alex.

Alex– "What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

Nora– "A cat falls into the water & the rooster laughs. What's the moral of the story? A wet pussy always makes a happy cock"

Alex– "You know what would look good on you? Me!

Nora – "Why don't you sit on my lap and we will see the first thing that pops up"

Alex-Your eyes are like wrenches ... they make my nuts tighten

Nora -Are you a mechanic? because you should be screwing me.

Alex-Girl, you're like a pickup truck. It takes more than one load to get the job done.

Nora -I taste like candy. If you don't believe me why don't you try some.

"OUT" he stated switching places with Jesse

Jesse – "If we were stranded in a desert and a snake bit my penis, would you suck the poison out?"

Nora – "If you were a car door, I would slam you all night

Jesse- If I was a skateboard I would grind you all night.

Nora -It won't be a late night.. you'll be in bed by 7 and home by 11.

Jesse-There's a little man in my pants and he would really like you to pet him

Nora -Wanna play some football? We can both be skins…

"OUT" she raised an eyebrow but obliged. Next was Chris. She smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. Damn that made her breast look so damn delicious. Then she leaned back against the seat and nodded her head to him.

Chris– "That shirt is very becoming on you, but if I was on you I'd be coming too"

Nora motioned with my finger for Chris to come closer and he did so she said "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with the rest."

He laughed "OUT" and switched places with James.

James- "I can't wait to just feel you coming to me, with one word." she raised my eyebrow cuz that one sucked.

Nora -Do you come here often? Because I'm about to come here right now.

James-Are those fuck me eyes, or fuck you eyes?

Nora -You know, sex is like golf. It sucks until you finally get the ball in the hole yourself.

James-Do you have a mirror in your pocket? She will say, "Why?" You will reply,  
"Cause I could see myself in your pants.

She giggled a little at that one and I raised an eyebrow.

Nora -Do you work for UPS? I thought I saw you checking out my package.

James-Fuck me if I am wrong, but you want to screw me, don't you?

Nora -I love every bone in your body - especially mine

James-If said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?

Nora -If your left leg was Thanksgiving and your right leg Christmas, can I visit you between the Holidays?

James-Let's bypass all the bullshit and just get naked.

Nora -Wanna play carnival? You sit on my face and I guess how much you weigh.

James-You've got the whitest teeth I'd ever want to cum across.

Nora -Life is like a dick. When it gets hard, "Fuck it".

"Damn Girl no one can beat me at this game usually" he whispered in Nora's ear making her shiver. Because I am an angel I can smell better that a human. And just then and there I wished it wasn't true because I smelt her arousal. "Marcie your up, I'll go first" She smirked cuz she knew exactly what one she was going to use.

Nora -What's a slut like you doing in a high class place like this?

Marcie-Roses are red, misquitos are sour, open your legs and give me an hour.

Nora -Nike took my motto: Just Do It.

Marcie-If you were floor boards i would take out all the nails and screw you.

Nora -Fuck playing doctor do you want to play gynecologist?

Marcie-Looks don't matter, I'll just wrap you in a flag and fuck you for glory.

Nora - My dick's been feeling a little dead lately. Wanna give it some mouth-to-mouth?

"Damn I'm out Patch your next. Nice Nora you're actually good at something."

"You mean besides getting into Patch's pants the night before you?" Nora sneered the question at her and Marcie's eyes widened to saucers.

Nora -Nice pants. Can I test the zipper?

Me - Nice fucking weather. Want to?

Nora -Pardon me, but are you a screamer or a moaner?

Me -Hi my name is (insert name), remember it, cause you'll be screaming it all night  
long.

Nora -I'm good at math U+I=69.

Me -Sex is a killer ... want to die happy?.

Nora-Scientists have determined that the average time for intercourse is four minutes. The average number of strokes per minute is nine, and since the average length of the penis is six inches, the average female received two hundred and sixteen inches or fifteen feet per intercourse. Three times per week, fifty two weeks in a year, so, 150 times 18 makes 2700 feet, or just  
over a mile and a half. If you are not getting your mile and a half, why not  
let me help out?

Everyone was looking at her a little startled. She just looked at us and shrugged my shoulders.

Me -Sex is evil; Evil is sin; Sin is forgiven; so let's begin.

Nora -This Valentine's Day, I really want you to know how I feel...So you better use both hands.

Me -Wanna play midget boxing? You get down on your knees and give me a couple blows!

Nora -What has 58 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My Zipper

"Fuck it I'm out. But Nora you're great at this game." She crossed her arms and looked at me. "I'm good at a lot of things but you'll never find out what they are. With that she got up and walked onto the dance floor.

Then the song bed came on by J-Holiday and Nina Sky. She started to sway her hips to the beat of the song, and I could feel myself getting hard.

I took a time out to check out her whole outfit. A blue tube top type of thing, a blue pleated skirt, blue velvet wedge shoes, some blue bangles etched with silver, a small bracelet with gems, a blue topaz white gold ring, some weird dangly earrings, star shaped studs, blue topaz studs, some smarties bubbled studs, a stomach piercing that had a blue gem a moon and a star on it, a blue topaz necklace, a synthetic blue-ish opal-ish nose ring, and from the looks of it a blue purse, and a blue trench coat.

Then the dude I recalled whose name was James put his hand on either side of her hips and stood behind her dancing. I watched as they grinded and danced together. His hand pulled her closer so it looked like they were melded together, but I could see how badly they looked together. But then again I may be just a biased with my opinion. She leaned up as he leaned and then they kissed.

I got up just then and decided then tonight I was going to get fucked up one way or another.

~P~HH~P~HH~P

I have no idea what happened last night but I woke up naked I Marcie's room. I got up and the events came crashing down on me as I realized my mistakes.

Somehow I got dressed in my normal outfit, and I got Marcie up and both of us to school on time. When I got to first block, I noticed Nora wasn't there.

At around 8:35 Nora walked through the Spanish room with a late slip. She walked over to the teacher and handed her a late slip.

"Where have you been?" Ms. Garciaz questioned Nora. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"I was in New Hampshire until like 7 this morning." She explained to Ms. G handing her the pass I got from the office.

"Why were you in New Hampshire." She groaned probably knowing she was going to have to answer all of her questions.

"I went to that new club Apocalypse." Yup she certainly did.

"But I know Vee went there too. But she came home why were you still in New Hampshire this morning?" Good question, I was wondering the same thing

"Do I really have to answer that?" Of course.

"Yes."

"Fine. I hooked up with a random guy. Why is it any of your concern? Not to be rude but my mom knows where I was so why do I have to explain it to a bunch of people I couldn't care less about?" Nora crossed her arms again looking at Ms. G with a little venom in her gaze. She shrank back a little but just pointed to Nora's seat. She nodded and went to sit down. I could she people looking at her with hatred. She just shrugged it off and began to write down our assignment. I am not ashamed to admit that I checked her out, she was wearing purple skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a baggy-ish shirt, a belt, purple UGGS, fishnet gloves, amethyst necklace, amethyst ring, amethyst earrings, glow in the dark purple bar bell, green studded nose ring, a small diamond stomach ring, her black hoodie, and her fringe bag. DAYUM!

All day people kept asking Nora is she was pregnant. She kept telling them yes, to my surprise. I have no idea if they are mine because she gad said that she slept with a guy last night. I think in the back of my mind I know they are mine but I won't know unless she tells me.

Then when we were in the cafeteria she suddenly stood up on her table, and yelled.

"HEY! For everyone that wants to know yes I am pregnant. Big deal. If you got a problem keep it to yourself. Any questions?" some blonde raised her hand so I pointed to her.

"Do you know who the father is 'cuz Marcie said that it was some random weirdo?"

"Yes I know who the father is I'm not a slut. I'm not going to tell you who it is but I do know whose it is." With that she sat down and ate her lunch.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Vee asked me. My ears perked up. Maybe they would have their fathers last name. I then wondered if their last name would be Cipriano.

She sigh and I assumed tat it was because she had.

"Yes I have for the girls I was thinking of Viktoria Mariya Lilliey Cipriano, (is that Patch's last name?) Katerina Taya Roze Cipriano, and Aubree Sophia Anya Cipriano. For boys I was thinking of Nathaniel Charlie Cipriano, Vincent Demi Cipriano, or Nathaniel Demi Cipriano." After hearing the first girls name I started to walk over.

Are they really mine?

Will she let me help her with the rest of the pregnancy?

Is she going to abort them?

"So your kids are mine?" I asked her after hearing the last kids name. she turned around, and I saw complete and utter fear in them.

UP POV- unknown person.

That little bitch Nora grey just had to go blurting that she was pregnant. What the FUCK? She ruined the master's plan. She would die if it is the last thing that I do!

**Sorry for taking so long but it was worth it don't you think? Do you like it? What do you think Patch is thinking? Who do you think the unknown person is? Send me your idea's and let me know? P.S. I have no idea if I am going to include Scott yet. Do you think that I should?**

**Bonuses… first person to get 100 points gets to help me with an idea, and you get to pick something that happens in the story.**

**Bonus for this chapter… what is he first thing Nora wrote on her list of things about Patch? Worth 15 points**

**Extra question: Marcie is a big fat (insert as many profanities as wanted as long as it makes sense) and should (insert something) while ****(insert nasty scene with Marcie as the victim)**

**I will pick some of the best ones and post them in the next chapter.**

**20 reviews= next chapter, P.S. it is already written**


	21. Chapter 21 PPOC chapters 11 through 17

**Who do you think the mystery person is? Who do you think the master is? Do you like it? Is there something that you think I should include? Is my writing good? What do think is wrong with Nora?**

**So the Marcie is a big fat… and should… while…**

**Marcie Is A Big Fat Fugly Whore And Should Gag While Sucking On Scotts Left Nut. By a no name guest.**

"No the kids are mine. They have no dad and they never will at least for a while." She said turning to face me, crossing her arms. God I fucked up big time. I left her pregnant with my kids while I was with Marcie. Whoa I got two women pregnant. Wait back up am I the one who got her pregnant? Honestly I hope that I am. Did she have sex with the guy she hooked up with before Sunday night? Are they his kids?

"That's not what I asked. Who is the man that got you pregnant?" Please be honest.

"Why do you care?" I care because I am in love with you. I love you and if they are my kids I want to be with you and the angels can't do anything. And don't think that I missed that you avoided the question with a question.

"Damn it Nora just answer the fucking question. Am I the father of your kids?" by now everyone was staring at us but I couldn't really care less. I wanted to know if I was the father of her kid/kids/he/she. Will she take me back? Will she forgive me? Am I good enough for her? No! Do I desperately want her more than anything in the world? YES!

"Yes you are." Holy shit! "But you know what?" What? "You got that fucking cow pregnant! So you know what? I can take care of my kids on my own! I don't need you! But that slut over there does need you. So go back to her I don't want you in mine or my kid's lives." She finished her mini speech by running her hands through her new brunette hair. I could hear all of the people listening whispering at the new information given. Marcie was pregnant. I got Marcie and Nora pregnant. She was going to have more than one kid. Wait she is going to have more than one kid! She said kids, as in plural!

"Wait you said my kids as in plural. We're having more than one?" more than one! I got my wish she is pregnant with our kids. God I love the universe sometimes.

"Yes I am having more than one. I am having three. You know as in triplets?" Triplets! "You however are only having as many as Marcie has." Which would be one. But the more I think about it I don't remember having sex with her. I remember explaining the angels, her showing me the house, and then nothing. "I will keep you updated. I'll give you pictures and information, but I don't want you in my life. You can have visitations." But I want to be in your life and the children's lives. I don't want visitations, I want to teach my daughters to ride bikes, and my sons how to do sports. I want to come home to Nora every night. To have our children running around. Not to have them know me as a sperm donor, but their dad that loves them and their mother more than life itself. "I will give you a picture of my three week ultra sound and my one month ultra sound." Nora told me making sure to emphasize the I's and you's throughout the speech. I clearly noticed that but damn it I screwed up major big time. FUCK! I cursed my self. Why hadn't I fought harder for Nora and I?

"Anyways I don't have the time to do this. You know what? I'm done. I don't even care anymore, I'm just completely done. Don't bother me." She said while pushing past me, while picking up her bag.

I stared after her planning to talk to the angels tonight and to go to Nora's house afterwards. Hopefully I can get her to forgive me.

I skipped the rest of school and then I walked into the angel's house.

"I need to speak with the council of the twelve humanities and angels." I explained to one of the newer baby angels. While waiting for the council I wondered what our children will look like. Will they have Nora's hair and my eyes, my hair and Nora's eyes? What? I know I am eager for the next eight months to pass by quickly, because I want to meet my little babies.

"What do you need Patch? What is the problem?" asked council girl (is that what I would call her?) Tarrin.

"I need to be able to be with Nora. So I can visit her whenever, talk to her however whenever. I love her. And she is pregnant. Before you yell at me I know what I did was wrong. But as you know she has two nephilim parents. So she is a combination. When I took her virginity, there was blue blood mixed in the red blood. There fore I knew she had a nephilim reproduction system. Please let me be with her." I pleaded. "I love her with every thing I have. In fact I love her more than life itself."

"What are you willing to give up?" council girl Tarrin asked me.

"Everything, but her, our kids, and the clothes on my back." I answered without thinking.

"Explain." Commanded Tarrin.

"I love Nora and I will not give her up. I have said it before I love her more than life itself. Words cannot describe how I feel about her, she is my own personal angel, and my home is where she is. Though I do not know my children, I love them. They show just how much I love Nora. She wasn't just a whore I used for pleasure. No she is the love of my life. I want my children so badly, and will give up everything but their mother and the clothes on my back for them. I won't give up the clothes on my back because if you take everything that includes cash, then I won't have the money to buy more." I told them all throwing a glare at one particular angel I hated. His name was Aaron Bradely.

"It seems that you love this particular human. You are willing to give up everything but yours and her children, and the clothes on your back. All in favor of letting Patch be with Nora?" eleven out of the twelve angels raised their hands. Oh and guess what? The angel who didn't raise their hand, yeah, hi name was Aaron. Proving further just why I don't like him.

"Thank you, now I need to go talk to Nora." I said turning away and flying down to see Nora.

~P~HH~P~HH~P

I knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for Nora to open the door. I looked up as I heard the door open and Nora looked up at me. She was wearing a pair of purple fleece pajama pants, a purple tank top, black slippers, and a purple thin cotton robe that had sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She had her hair in a messy bun with a few loose strands framing her face.

"What do you want Patch?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry Nora. I know I screwed up but please let me in to talk." I practically begged Nora. Hoping that she might feel some of the love and adoration I had in my eyes. Finally she relented.

"Fine, come in, dinner is almost done. And before you interrupt me yes you do have to eat it even though Vee and I know about angels. Please I want to feel semi normal?" So looking forward to it! Maybe I could explain everything to her so she at least didn't hate me.

"Actually I'm looking forward to dinner, what is it?" I answered her.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, with a side salad and some garlic bread." She answered me while opening the door to let me in to the house, that I had gotten so familiar with. She walked to the couch and sat down. I however sat on the other end of the couch, following her lead.

"So I have a few questions. Are you really pregnant, and are they -if it is more than one- mine?" I questioned her sounding just a bit hesitant, even to myself. She sigh and got off the couch. I stared at her following her every move. And I did it so intensely I bet could feel my eyes on her back the entire time. She rummaged through her bag until I assume she found what she was looking for, probably a picture of both of the ultra sounds. She handed them to me as she sat down. I looked at them for a while, so I bet I seemed to be shocked.

"I am so sorry Nora! I didn't know, I didn't think it was possible?" I exclaimed blurting it out without really thinking. I honestly was sorry, with my entire being. But not for getting her pregnant. No I am happy about that, I have always wanted kids. But after I met Nora I pushed the thought aside knowing it is hard for an angel to get a nephilim, or combination nephilim pregnant. Ten I just had to go blurt that I didn't think it was possible.

"What do you mean? Angels get humans pregnant all the time." She stated sounding and looking absolutely, truly confused.

"Yes but they don't get nephilim pregnant, it is almost impossible. It really is plus you have more than one than is truly one in one billion." I stated telling her what she should have been told from the get go. Then I started to panic. I should have been there! What if she had to go through this alone! To calm me down she climbed into my lap and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around Nora and just sat there. I reveled in the warmth, and the feeling of love that I felt. I don't know how to explain it but it just felt right.

"Can I be a father to them? Can I be in their lives? Can I be in your life?" I asked Nora wanting to know what I had to do to be a great father and an even better person for Nora and the babies. Our babies. Just thinking of that made me feel warm and fuzzy.

"Honestly I don't know. I already told you that if it doesn't work out you can have visitations. But you are still with Marcie. As disgusting as it is, she is my half sister so I hope to god she cheated on you though I must admit she seems to be excited about this kid. I don't want you to leave her for me. But I don't trust you completely yet because weather I want to admit it or not, you did cheat on me and I can't nor will I forgive you easily. You can be in their lives, but you have to earn my trust and you have to be a good father to my kids to be in my life. They come first as of the moment I found out that I was pregnant." She answered me. Mumbling it all into my neck. I could feel the tears on her face, leaking onto my neck. But I didn't care, my angel was crying and angels aren't supposed to have to cry. I rubbed my back. She leaned back so that she was straddling me. I knew that I would get hard but I thought about what she said.

She said she doesn't know, but that doesn't mean no so I still have a chance. He also said that if it didn't work I could have visitations. That means that she will at least let me be in the kids' lives. So that's a good start. I guess I am still with Marcie. I'm going to have to call that off. Now I really hope to dear god that she actually did cheat on me, or at least hooked up with someone around the same time that I had allegedly 'slept' with her. He does kind of seem excited, but it could be just the prospect that I won't leave her high and dry. I would at least take care of the children, or do as I explained to her parents. She thought I might leave her for Marcie so I would have to teach her otherwise. She doesn't trust me completely, but trust is something I can work on and earn. And she is right; I did technically cheat on her. So I have to earn her trust and be a good father. I can only try to be a good father. She is right they come first and she knew that the moment she found out that she was pregnant.

"On a happier not they are triplets. For girls I was thinking of Viktoria Mariya Lilliey it is spelt really weird. Viktoria is V-I-K-T-O-R-I-A, Mariya is M-A-R-I-Y-A, and Lilliey is L-I-L-L-I-E-Y. Then for girl number two it is Katerina Taya Roze. Katerina is K-A-T-E-R-I-N-A, Taya is T-A-Y-A and Roze is R-O-Z-E. For baby girl number three it is Aubree Arcadya Anya. Aubree, A-B-R-E-E, Arkadya A-R-K-A-D-Y-A, and Anya, A-N-Y-A. Then for boys I have Nathaniel Charlie, Vincent Demi, or Nathaniel Demi." She told me, and I knew she felt just a bit giddy at discussing parent stuff with me. First because she was jumping up and down on my lap a bit, and second because I felt the same way. Then she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She quickly served dinner and yelled up to Vee.

"Dinner is ready, beware that Patch is here!" I wonder what that was about?

"MMM, by the way I think that those names are very beautiful." I told my angel before digging in to my food. Vee came down a bit after that and we talked about the babies. Our babies.

"Done." She stated standing from the table after she and I just finished eating. I smiled at her and then I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I reveled in the warmth and she pushed herself closer snuggling into me. I didn't mind at all, in fact it felt so good to have her in my arms that I pulled her closer so our bodies were melded together.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked me through a yawn. I nodded and she intertwined our fingers and pulled me over to the couch. Then I sat down and then I patted my lap, motioning for her to sit on my lap. I knew that she couldn't help the smile that she let slip through. I know I was taking all of this with not so much as a second thought. But that's because I wanted this. She sat in between my legs with her head on my chest and my arms around securely around her waist.

"Why are you being so good about this? I like it, I love it. I want to be in your life, but why are you being so nice. You hated me and now here we are on the couch in your house watching a horror?" She turned to me so that she was straddling me, yet again. But I knew it wasn't sexual in any way because she had curiosity written in her hypnotizing eyes. I guess she wanted to know why I brought it up now of all times.

"I wasn't over you. In fact I'm still not over you. But I guess I was just trying to build up a wall so that I didn't get hurt again." And I didn't mean to hurt you. I mentally cursed those fucking archangels for making me hurt my angel. This meant I had accidentally hurt my children, because she had been stressed. "I love you." As I love you. "I know we aren't in a relationship. But I want us to be on good terms. I would love to be in a relationship that is good with the father of my children." Same here but I want a romantic relationship. "Even though I want that doesn't mean it is going to happen. Because I still don't trust you." Ouch! "I already told you that if you want to be in my life you have to earn back the trust and you have to be a good father to our children. When you came here and asked for a chance to show me that you are a good person, I wasn't going to interrupt. So I am being good about this because in the end I might end up happy, and my kids no matter what will have both a mother and a father." she told him explaining herself, while pouring her heart out to me. All well, I might not have her heart now, maybe even ever. But she will have my heart for eternity. And that's a pretty long time for someone who will live forever, even if I am in hell!

"I will earn your trust back. At least I'll try. And you know what my favorite part of your explanation was?" I asked her feeling just a bit mischievous. This turned on her little curious side.

"What?" I leaned in closer so I could whisper it in my ear. "Our children" I breathed my hot breath tickling her ear and her neck. She shivered and leaned closer as if she was going to kiss me. Nope! No such luck because, then she whispered "Me too" and she turned around to watch the movie. I had one hand around her waist now and was playing with her long beautiful hair.

"You know I like this hair, but I like your natural hair better."

"I do to but I can't change that. Nor can I change that I got peircings and tattoos."

"I've only seen one." I stated. Then she lifted up her shirt to show me the angel wings on my back. Then she turned to watch the movie some more. I found it funny that she was my own personal angel, and had wings on her back. They were permanent, because no matter what she would forever be my angel.

{*~HH~N~~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~*}

She must have fallen asleep during the movies because when the movie was finished, she was passed out. I smiled and picked her out bridal style. Who knows maybe one day she will be my bride. She opened my eyes and the first thing she saw was me. She turned her body towards me and I squeezed her tighter. I said 'go to sleep Angel' but when I looked down she was already in a deep sleep again. I put her onto her bed. Then I turned to leave but she grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "Stay" she mumbled out. Sure it was weak physically, but it was very strong mentally. I looked at her before kicking my shoes off and taking off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in only my boxers. I got under the covers and pulled her to me. She snuggled up to me and gave me a VERY QUICK kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and adjusted myself. She needed to trust me before we did anything that she might regret. Soon I found myself in a dreamless sleep.

{*~HH~N~~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~N~HH~*}

Nora woke up the next morning around 5 o'clock before I did. I know because her breathed hitched for a second, her heart rate accelerated, and her body weight shifted. She started to wiggle and I didn't move trying to coax her back into sleep. She was having none of that because she whispered into my ear.

"Patch I am never going to have sex with you if you don't let me up." My eyes shot open and my arms unwrapped her waist from my strong hold. She laughed as she bolted out of the room and into the bathroom. I held her hair back as Vee rubbed her back to soothe her. She flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She then turned to see me and Vee. "Thanks guys. Hey what's for breakfast?" she asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Okay I'll cut her some slack she is a hungry pregnant teen that just puked her guts up so sue her. We both laughed at her expense. Being her new self she just huffed at us.

"Well I was thinking that I could cook pancakes, eggs and sausage for you and Vee." I explained to Nora and a bit to Vee. She nodded and smiled satisfies, and I saw Vee nod from the corner of my eye.

"Okay. Well shoo fly shoo I have to take a shower and get ready." She said making the shooing motion at the two of us. We obliged and she took a shower.

Today she got, dressed in pink. I could hear her getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of pink skinny jeans. Then pulled on a pink cami/spaghetti tank top. Then she pulled on a weird H&M top. After she put on a pink belt and walked over to her closet. She pulled on a pair of pink socks and then put on a pair of converse black lace up boots that had pink laces and pink stitching. Then she pulled on a pair of the eighties fingerless fishnet gloves that were pink instead of her normal black ones. She then walked over to her make up/accessories table stand thingy. She put on a necklace that said FREAK on it in hot pink; the letters looked like they were made out of dripping candle wax. Then she put on some pink bangles that were etched with silver. After that she put on Crislu Colored Center Stone Ruby Ring, 8 ct ring. After that, she put on style tryst feather chain earrings; acrylic black white playboy rabbit head barbell tongue ring, and black BIOPLAST crystal aurora Austrian crystal nose screw ring. Smiling she went into the bathroom. She grabbed her makeup, and then went to the bathroom. She put on black eyeliner, a baby pink eye shadow, black mascara, little blush, pink lipstick, and clear gloss. She walked back into her room, and grabbed her hair brush. She brushed her hair back into a pony tail. Then wrapped her ponytail in a pink scrunchie. Then she grabbed her Tripp hot pink crop MC jacket and her bag and made her way down stairs.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen she dropped her bag and jacket and ran to the bathroom. Vee and I followed as soon as we saw this. She puked out what had been left in her stomach. Then she turned to see Vee and I looking at her with our matching worried expressions.

"Nora what's wrong? Why did you throw up? Are you okay? Can you go to school?" Vee practically shouted all of this at her.

"Nothing is wrong the baby obviously doesn't want sausage today because when I smelt it I felt horribly nauseas. That's why I threw up. I'm totally and completely fine. And yes I can go to school." She told Vee walking out to the kitchen. She saw that the table had already been set. Walking over to it she sat down in between Vee and I. She took a bite of the eggs and moaned.

"These are sooo good! How did you make them?" She asked turning to face me.

"That's a secret but I think we should all talk about what we are going to do about school."

"Well I think that you should break up with Marcie. I mean you don't have to but I think that you should. That way you can still take care of her and the baby but you aren't obligated to do anything. I honestly think that we should take it slow. You can come over after school everyday if you want. You can sleep over every night until my mom comes home. Vee will now live in the guest bedroom seeing as how she already decorated it." She explained tossing a smile at Vee who maturely stuck her tongue out at Nora. I smiled at the exchange between them, finally realizing how close they were. Even if Marcie and Nora shared some blood, she and Vee were sisters in all sense of the word. Actually come to think of it they had matching scars on their palms. A pentagram on the left hand. So even in blood.

"Sounds good to me." Said Vee.

"Me too." I agreed proud of how Nora worked this out.

"Now off to school we got in three minutes." She stated as if it were obvious.

"Why three minutes and not now?" Vee questioned Nora. Actually I was wondering the same thing.

"Well I have to brush my teeth and floss and use my mouth wash. DUH!" She answered Vee while bringing my plate to the kitchen sink. Then she ran water over it for a few seconds and then placed it in the sink. Then she walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She did it quickly and then used her mouth wash. She scurried to the kitchen and hurried to pick up her jacket and bag. Then she grabbed her mp3 and walked out to the garage. She saw Vee in the passenger side of her 'baby', and me in his new car that I had won from a game of pool after I lost his jeep. Yeah yesterday. It was a black BMW M3 convertible. Cute it matched hers.

Anyways so we left and as usual Vee plugged my mp3 in and blasted the music. The song U Wanna Touch Me remix Akon ft Nivea and Rasheeda came on and Vee and Nora started to sing along. Not to happy that she knew the words but it made her happy so I was happy. We pulled into the parking lot and we still had 15 minutes to get to class so She rolled her window down and started to sing along to the rap when Rasheeda is singing. Then the song my love by Justin Timberlake ft Timbaland came on. Again Vee and Nora started to sing along to it. Next Carryout by Timbaland ft Justin Timberlake. They sang along to this one too, just having a good time.

Soon it was time for school. It went by normally. Nora acting like a bitch to Me, Marcie and all her followers. I hated it but I understood why it had to be done. Her being nice to anyone else, her being a teachers wet dream. Me watching her do all of these things. Then when it was time for fourth period, I covered her mouth and grabbed her by the waist. She couldn't get a good look at me as I dragged me into the janitors' closet. I chuckled knowing that it was me.

"What the fuck?" She demanded and turned to see who had grabbed her. Of course it was me. Hahahaha!

"Look at what I just found in Marcie's backpack." I told her handing Nora an envelope. On the front of it in fancy lettering, addressing the letter to a Miss Marcie Miller from the _Growing Generations Sperm Bank__**. **_I looked at him shocked and he just nodded.

Dear Miss Miller,

We are pleased to inform you that the sperm did indeed work. You requested a man with black hair and black eyes. We regret to inform you that you received the sperm from a blond hair blue eyed gentleman. We are sorry to inform you.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I bet that she was shocked to.

"WOW! But shouldn't you have known that she wasn't pregnant with your kid because you said that it is very rare for a nephilim to get pregnant."

"Yes but the problem is a child of two nephilim produces a human or nephilim or a combination of both. Marcie is a combination, so she could have the reproduction system of a human and I wouldn't know." I explained to Nora knowing that I should have known anyways.

"So am I a nephilim, human, or both?" She asked cuz honestly I just told Nora, she's a nephilim but she probably doesn't really know.

"You are a combination. Your mom is a nephilim but thankfully no Fallen Angels have noticed so she didn't have to swear an oath of fealty. But you can only swear an oath of fealty until you are 28. Your mom is older than 28. You have the reproduction system of a nephilim. In fact the only thing that you have of human is your emotions. They are pure and not ridden with anger, hate, revenge, and disgust. At least not when it comes to fallen angels, because all angels fallen, or arch know you absolutely hate Hank with everything in your entire body. Not that anyone could blame you." I told Nora. Well that is an interesting discovery about herself. Before she could stop herself she squealed and threw herself into my waiting arms. I caught Nora by the waist and raised an eyebrow.

"This means that you only have three children, THREE! And they are our children, and no one else's. I love this." She continued still squealing as she said the words.

Finally to shut her up I kissed Nora. She moaned at the feeling and smiled into the kiss. I picked her up so that she didn't have to reach up and I didn't have to bend down. She wrapped my legs around my waist (again putting her heat just above me) and snaked her arms up to my hair. She pulled me closer and I groaned as she did. My hand made its way to her thigh and I held her against me by doing that. Suddenly I moved accidentally, and she gasped into the kiss, because she felt my hard erection on her jean clad heat. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and sucked on her delicious tongue. She let out another moan as I pressed her against a wall and her hands moved to the hem of my shirt. She tugged at it and pulled it off of me. I have to admit a semi-dominant Nora goes a long way. She threw it somewhere else, and went back to kissing me. She slid her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth very eagerly. I mean come on I love her. I moved my hips against hers and she pulled away. Scared I had done something wrong I froze for half a second, then I realized we both needed air. We were both panting but I was making my very way to her neck. She grabbed me and pulled me much, MUCH closer. We began another make-out session. And not two minutes later I had pulled off both of her shirts when the door opened. And I heard a girly gasp.

I turned my head towards the girly gasp. I saw Marcie standing there.

"How could you Patch, how, how could you hook up with that slutty bitch faced whorrish piece of a trashy hoe?" Marcie questioned me shouting at the top of her lungs. I saw all of the seniors forming a circle around the three of us.

"Excuse me? I am not the one that is a slutty bitch faced whorrish piece of trash. You are, and as for the hooking up, get over it. It's not like you guys are together I heard him break up with you and sorry hon you obviously didn't get the memo. You guys are over, done, zilch, nada, nothing. And you have the nerve to call me a slutty bitch faced whorrish piece of trash? No that's not me, that's you. You see I have only slept with two people, two. (**Sorry for not writing it but Nora told Patch she slept with James to forget him, but it didn't work. )** You however have slept with about the whole football team. Do you know who the father of your child is? Because Patch is the father of my triplets. I'm not a bitch only to you and the girls that follow you around like you are the queen of the world or something. As for being a whore that is basically a slut which I am not. I am not a hoe. And just because I don't live in the oh-niner area **(sorry but I couldn't use like bel-air or anything and I am a huge fan of veronica mars.) **doesn't mean that I am trash." She yelled at Marcie while I had my arms wrapped securely around MY angel's waist. I rested my head on her shoulder and held her back.

"Two people, Nora darling aren't you supposed to be faithful to Patch? And I do know who the father of my child is, it is Patch. We are not over, just having a small misunderstanding." Marcie told Nora cocking her hip and flipping her hair before crossing her arms. She was about to talk when my voice interrupted Nora.

"Yeah she was faithful to me, she slept with him after her and I broke up. I am not the father of your child, and we are over."

"You are the father of my child." Marcie cried desperately.

"Oh really, then what's this letter that Patch found sticking out of your back pack. It is addressed to a Miss Marcie Miller, from the growing generations sperm bank. It reads Dear Miss Miller we are pleased to inform you that the sperm did indeed work. You requested a man with black hair and black eyes. We regret to inform you that you received the sperm from a blond hair blue eyed gentleman. We are sorry to inform you. Care to explain? Whore." She spat at her walking away pulling me with her. But not before she threw the letter at her.

"I love you." She told m as soon as she made her way to her bedroom.

"I love you so much more" I told her.

"Prove it." Whoa did she mean have sex with her? Her eyes said yes, so I went with that.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. This wasn't loving and slow, no this was fast, rough, hard, wanting, and I loved it. Moaning she leaned back onto her bed. That was when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. I could tell because she pushed me away, grabbed her stomach, and coughed up a sickening amount of scarlet blood.

**UP POV (unknown person)**

The master had been failed when Patch and Nora found out about the sperm donor. Our master's mission: Kill Nora and her babies! Nora Grey will DIE!

**What do you think is wrong with Nora? Who is the Master? Who is the UP? All in due time my little ones all in do time. Guess because if you get it right it is worth 90 points. Then you get to have a part in my story! Don't you want that?! I have no idea if I am going to include Scott yet.**

**So again I ask should I spell Aubree's middle name Arkadya/Arcadya/Arcadia/Arkadia. My two faves are Arkadya and Arcadya.**

**21 reviews = new chapter**

**Answer to the last bonus = what was the first thing on Nora's list about Patch in their first biology assignment? The first thing about Patch on Nora's list about Patch was Jerk.**

**Bonus question for this chapter What arcade does Nora meet Patch in after the biology assignment is due. Who tries to stop her from entering the arcade? *Have to answer both questions one is 10 pts and both is 20 pts**

**Patch is a (insert word(s) ) and I (insert penname or name you use as a guest. *has to have a name so that I can give you the amazing credit that you deserve*) think that Patch should (insert scenario good or bad)**

**Please review I want to know what you think and/or want to happen.**

**I can't update until at least Tuesday because I am leaving Saturday morning until Monday sometime. Then I start school on August 28. never fear though I will get to chapters up by then and then hopefully one once a week. Just a head up.**

**Love ya's **

~Love Kat~


	22. Chapter 22

**I love the reviews, keep them coming. Read and review!**

**Patch is a… and I… think that he should…**

**Patch is a mother ducking, sexy hunk of a dude and I xxoo tehetehe think that Patch should fucking love me and tell every girl that he is the hunkiest guy ever known to story fiction. Boom bitches!**

**So I have relented! I guess that 13 reviews is good enough. And without further ado…BTW it is N POV unless I say otherwise.**

I gasped when I saw the blood. My throat closed and I saw black dots. I looked up at Patch and that was the last thing that I saw was the face of an angel.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to an annoying beeping. And my first thought was turn that mother fucking alarm clock off! Then I opened my eyes. They fluttered open and they felt as though they weighed a hundred pounds. I saw Patch and I smiled. I tried to sit up but Patch pushed me back down. When I tried to protest Patch began to speak.

"Nora hon, relax. The stress might cause the babies harm, and the doctor just went to the lab to see what was wrong with them." He said to me, crawling over to me on his knees, and climbing onto the bed. He got onto the creaky hospital bed and lay behind me.

I let my thought drift to our children. What if one had gotten hurt? What if they had all gotten hurt? What if I lost my babies?

I felt something wet slid down my cheek, and I realized I had been crying. I turned and buried my face into Patch's chest. I sobbed silently and I felt a bile rise in my throat. I swallowed and continued to cry. I felt a movement and then I felt Patch stroking my hair. He had his chin on the crown of my head. Then a few moments later, I felt something wet hit my head. I looked up at him with the tears still pouring down my face, and I saw a few tears of his own sliding down his cheeks.

"Don't cry." I whispered to him reaching up to wipe the tears from his. He smiled sadly and pulled me onto his chest. That was how I fell asleep, crying into the arms of the man I loved.

I awoke to the loud sound of a throat getting cleared.

"Doctor." I croaked, my voice breaking from not being used, and from my crying.

"Nora, I am sorry to inform you…"

**I'm sorry, my lovely readers. Oh so sorry. My mom and I have to do a last minute cleaning of the house, because some lady is coming to look at our house so that we could sell it. I am also having writers block, but I have an idea. Again I am sorry, and my school is starting on Tuesday. Thank you for being so patient, and sorry for the extremely short chapter. Love yas Foreva and Always**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I love the reviews. Thank you for being patient with me. I hate to say this but I need idea's. I have the idea of this chapter, how to tell her mom, and the birth. That's it so I would greatly appreciate idea's. if not I might have to either put this story on hold for a while, or delete this story altogether.**

He paused, trying to find the right words to tell me the news.

"What is it, are one or all of my kids hurt? Tell, me please. Why are you not answering? Tell me god dammit, these are my kids, what is wrong?" I pleaded, almost yelling by the end of my rant.

"Nora, I am sorry to inform you, that what happened to you was no accident. There is something at play in the universe. There is an angel, whether they are archangels, fallen angels, or even the lesser angels, there is an angel, maybe more than one that caused you that pain. I don't know who it is, but I do know that is was intentional."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that someone deliberately, hurt me and my kids?" I questioned panicking at the thought of someone hurting my precious, innocent babies. I whimpered slightly pushing myself into Patch's chest and turning so that my head was buried into his chest. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry, but that is exactly what I am saying."

Patch and I just got back from the doctors. It went fairly well. I mean besides the fact that an angel is trying to kill me and my children for some unknown reason.

I smiled at Patch and led him up to my room. He smiled at me catching on to what I wanted. I barely had time to blink before Patch slammed his lips against mine.

PPOV

I slipped my hands down to her hips, grabbing them I pulled her impossibly close to me. I bit her bottom lip, and licked it, sucking on it, asking for entrance. To which she happily complied. She moaned as I explored every crease in her mouth. I picked her up and pulled her legs so the she had her legs around my waist. I put one hand under her ass and the other was caught up in her beautiful hair. I began to walk and she moaned and ground her wet heat against my growing cock. I hissed at the feeling, and gently, yet a little hard slammed her back against the wall. I kissed her neck all the way down to the top of her shirt. I growled at the knowledge that there was fabric between us. Gasping she caught my lips in another passionate kiss, breaking only to pull her shirt up and over her head. Kissing my way back down her body I grabbed her by her hips and walked us over to the bed. I kneaded her breasts in my hand. She arched her back, pushing her tits, into my face. I looked up at her beautiful face, and she nodded at me. My hands slid behind her and undid her bra.

The cold air hit her nipples, and she gasped as thy hardened. Almost immediately my mouth connected to her tits, sucking, licking, and occasionally nipping. She writhed underneath me and my hand went down to the waist line of her pants…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
NPOV

I sigh contently lying next to Patch. I snuggled up to him aching to feel skin on skin contact. He slung his arm over my waist and pulled my so close, it felt as if we were one. I smiled at him as he rubbed my tummy whispering about his little rug rats, and how he couldn't wait to meet them. It was in that moment that I realized I loved Patch, and we would be happy together. We would have our children together. And nothing would stop us, not even Archangels.

**Yes, no, maybe, so? Read and review! No flames! Please, remember I NEED ideas, or else I end this story, or put it on hold.**


End file.
